


Nice But Naive (and Stupid) Kid

by Malex13



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Mentions of Pedophilia, Mild Gore, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Sex, Torture, Underage Sex, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), abused kid, consent what's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 31,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malex13/pseuds/Malex13
Summary: Angel Dust is living his best, or worst afterlifeBut then he finds this kid in his back dumpster, and he has to get her home before someone kills her. Or worse.Oh, and did I mention Valentino finds out?
Comments: 309
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Or don’t, I don’t mind.  
> Also, say thanks to the good day person @Xingshou for inspiring me to make this weirdness.

I have no idea where this is going.  
It could be completely trashy especially since I have school and art to work on.  
But I hope whoever reads this likes it! I’ll update this more as I stop being lazy and start doing stuff with it.


	2. Who’s there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust finds, well someone in his dumpster.

Angel Dust checked his phone one more time before sighing a little in relief. His stupid boss Valentino didn’t bother him today, so he actually meant it when he said he could take a break. He was being unnaturally nice this week, letting Angel slip up a few times without any repercussions. It made Angel Dust suspicious, Val must have something big planned. He would just have to deal with it when the time came. 

He looked up from his phone as he felt his pet pig Fat Nuggets nuzzle his legs. He looked down at him to see a cutely angry look on his face. He had his leash in his mouth, so it was pretty obvious he wanted a walk. Angel Dust smiled and rubbed his head. “Ok Nuggs, we’ll go out.” He said as he took the leash and hooked it up to Fat Nuggets’s collar. Fat Nuggets oinked in contentment and nuzzled Angel’s leg as he got up and put Fat Nuggets on the floor and let him walk, Angel following behind while he looked at his phone. 

They walked down the street as people wolf whistled at him, but ignored them. He bumped into someone and they tried to grab his ass, he punched him in the face. “Unless ya paying, no touching. Got it?” He asked as the demon nodded grumbling about how a bitch he was. Angel Dust shrugged. He was a bad bitch and he knew it. 

He kept walking down the street and was jerked into an alley. He looked down confused to see his pet running towards a dumpster. Confused, he followed Fat Nuggets and picked him up. “What’s wrong baby?” 

Fat Nuggets just squealed and scratched at the dumpster. Angel Dust picked him up and pet his head to try and calm him down but Fat Nuggets tried to squirm out of his arms to get at the dumpster. “Damn, do you smell some food or something?” He asked as he tried to keep his pet in his arms. Fat Nuggets looked at him and oinked loudly, trying to point at the dumpster with his small hooves. It was cute if he could calm down. 

Angel Dust looked at the dumpster and leaned closer to it. He heard scuttling noises coming from it. Maybe another pig? He wouldn’t be surprised since Fat Nuggets might want to say hi to a potential friend. He opened it up and looked inside. 

  
  


What he found was a bit, uh, unexpected. 

Angel Dust looked inside to see a small bundle of gray cloth. “Uh, Nuggs, ya sure ya wasn’t hearing things?” He asked his pet pig concerned, but Fat Nuggets squealed and leapt out of his arms at last, diving into the dumpster and on top of the bundle. It screamed and moved away. Wait, someone was in the cloth. 

Angel looked closer to see his pig nuzzle the bundle of cloth, trying to make it move. Angel reached for Fat Nuggets. “Nuggs, don’t touch that! It has germs.” He scolded him. 

“Hey!” A high voice from the bundle said. Angel Dust and Fat Nuggets looked inside to see it moving, and a head popped out. “I’m not that dirty. I clean myself.” She said. 

The person in the dumpster unfurled herself to reveal she was wearing a giant gray hoodie with a purple dress with magenta lace trimming at the bottom, black leggings and boots in Angel Dust’s likeness. Her skin was tan, and was dirty from the dumpster. She had short brown hair in an untidy bob, and bangs that went behind her ear and over her left eye. Her visible eye was brown. Angel would have mistaken her for a human if it wasn’t for the tiny black horn curving upward on her forehead and the patch of white skin on her right eye. 

Angel Dust looked at her confused and annoyed. “Uh, kid, why are you in the dumpster?”

She looked at him closely before sitting up to face him. “This dumpster is my home. Or hangout. I’m here. Sometimes.” Her voice went from clear to mumbling as she looked at him. Angel saw a familiar look in her eye. 

Intense crippling fear. 

Why would she be scared of him? He didn’t look that scary, in his opinion. And he was the most famous porn star in all of Hell. He figured she would be freaking out to see him.

He sighed. “Look, kid, ya gonna need to go home. Ya can’t just stay in the dumpster. Especially my dumpster.” He told her, his annoyance very prominent. 

“Oh! I actually have a question.” She asked. Angel Dust raised an eyebrow. “Can you help me back home? I’m not supposed to be here in Hell. I’m still alive.” She smiled at him apparently trying to be friendly. 

Angel Dust looked at her and then laughed, the girl's smile breaking into a face of confusion. “Kid your delusional. Everyone here is dead. It’s Hell. What are you, some weird ass demon hybrid?”

“Uh, yes.” He heard her say. He stopped laughing and looked at her again, leaning close to her as she leaned back. He looked at her and saw she wasn’t wrong. Without her horn on her forehead he would have mistaken her for a human with a weird skin condition. 

He sighed. “Look kid, like I said, you need to go. Seriously.” He grabbed the girl by her hood and pulled her out, dumping her on the ground. 

She grunted as she hit the floor and looked in desperation at Angel as he started to walk away. “Please don’t make me leave mister, I don’t have anywhere else to go!” she told him. 

“Not my fucking problem.” He said back as he walked away. Then he felt a chomp on his hand and yelled in pain, looking down to see Fat Nuggets squirm out of his arms and run to the girl. “Nuggs!” He yelled at his pet, but Fat Nuggets didn’t listen and ran to the kids lap, circling around once and laying down to take a nap. The kid looked at Angel Dust and simply shrugged her shoulders. 

  
  


Angel Dust looked at them and groaned. Once Fat Nuggets found a place to nap he didn’t like to be woken up, and he didn’t want to wake up his baby. He groaned loudly and facepalmed. Well fuck taking a walk today. “Kid!” He yelled at her. She jumped and looked at him. “Take Fat Nuggets and come with me, we’re talking upstairs.” He demanded as he started to walk back to his home. 

The girl looked at him and nodded, carefully taking the pig in her arms and following the spider demon back to his apartment. 

  
  
  


He groaned in annoyance as he went back to his apartment and looked back at the kid. “Sit down on the couch, play with Nuggs or something.” he told her as he went into his excuse of a bedroom. The kid nodded and went over to the couch and sat down, looking at the pig as he napped. 

Angel Dust looked at her and from the doorway of his bedroom and closed the door. He felt a ding come from his phone. He checked it and his heart sank. It was his boss Valentino. Angel could already feel his heart race as he opened the message. 

_ Big show in two days Angelcakes, hope you enjoyed your long break.  _ It said. Angel Dust growled and clenched his fist. Of fucking course. Valentino wouldn’t be nice to him without a reason. If he gave him a week off, he was probably doing a big job. Or Val planned to do something to him with Vox like last time. Whatever it was, it wouldn’t be good. 

Angel Dust sighed and texted back,  _ Yes Daddy.  _ It made him sick, but he had something bigger to worry about. The kid in his apartment. He decided to call the one person he could trust. 

  
  
  


Cherri Bomb was on a rooftop looking down at everything and occasionally throwing bombs around, laughing at the poor soul they hit. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and checked it, seeing it was Angel Dust grinned and answered it. “Wassup bitch!” She yelled. 

“Right back at ya.” Angel Dust laughed. “Listen, I have a problem and I need your help.” 

“What? Ya need something blown up?” She asked as she threw another bomb at a bat that was flying by, as it’s guts flew everywhere. She wiped off some blood from her face. 

“Well no, just get over here. I’ll explain when ya get here ok?” He told her as he looked back in the living room to see the kid watching tv. “It’s weird as shit and I need ya.” 

“Kay Angie, I’m on my way!” She told him as she jumped up and started to run to his apartment. “It doesn’t have to do with that shitty moth tool right?”

Angel Dust laughed, although he clenched his arm tightly at the mention of him. “Nah, it’s a lot weirder than that.” He said to her. 

“Ok Angel Dust, almost there! Hope whatever it is is fucking worth it!” she screamed into her phone. Angel Dust jumped slightly and laughed as he hung up. 

He looked back in the living room and saw the kid was asleep. He looked down and saw Fat Nuggets looking at him. Angel Dust picked up his pet and stroked his head nuzzling him. “Don’t worry Nuggs, we’ll work this out.” He smiled at him, comforting his pet as Fat Nuggets licked his face. 

Angel Dust looked at the kid and sighed, going into his room and grabbing some clean sheets that didn’t have cum and blood all over them and threw them on top of her. It was better than nothing. 

  
  
  


Hopefully he could talk to Cherri about this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter guys.


	3. Friendly Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherri Bomb comes by to bring some things to the table.

Cherri Bomb arrived at Angel’s apartment quickly, punching anyone in the face as they passed by her. She knocked on his door and didn’t hesitate to run inside when it opened. “Wassup bitches!” She yelled as she ran over to the couch and plopped down. “So what’s the problem Angie? Need help killing someone?” She asked, giving her best smile. 

“You're loud.” A voice next to her said. Cherri looked beside her to see a kid. “Who’s this?” She asked, pointing at her. “Why she holding Nuggets?” 

Angel Dust looked at his pig in the girl's arms. “Hey!” He exclaimed walking over and grabbing his pet pig and scooping him into his arms. “I’m Nuggets Daddy, got it kid?” He told her. She simply nodded and fiddled with her fingers. “Sorry sir.” 

Angel Dust looked at Cherri’s confused face and sighed. “Yeah I’ve got to explain some shit to you.” He said grabbing her arm and pulling her along. He looked at the kid who was looking at them still. “Stop staring, it’s weird. Watch more tv.” He ordered her. She jumped slightly and nodded at him, grabbing the remote and turning on the tv to watch the news. 

Cherri looked at her friend in severe confusion. “Uh, why is there a kid here?” She asked him. Angel Dust sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

“The kid was in my dumpster. The only reasons she’s here is because Nuggs ran over to her and cuddled in her lap. Then fell asleep. Which is just fucking insane.” He mumbled the last part.

Cherri looked at him and looked back at the kid. She was watching the news, seemingly ignoring their conversation. “So what will you do?” Cherri asked Angel Dust. He looked over at the girl on his sofa. He didn’t know. She couldn’t stay here, but if what she was saying about her parents was true she didn’t really have anywhere to go for now. And even though he didn’t want to deal with her he wasn’t completely heartless. 

He sighed and smacked his face. “I don’t know. I might keep her here until I can think of something. Can she stay with you?” He asked. 

Cherri shook her head. “I’m not good with kids. Closest thing to a kid I had was a gerbil that died a week after I got it.”

They both looked at her again and they saw she was still looking at the tv. “Damn, she’s into that news shit huh?” Cherri mumbled to him. Angel Dust nodded. 

They both looked back at each other. “Well, should we at least talk to her?” Cherri asked her friend. Angel nodded. They had nothing else better to do. 

They walked over to her and they both sat down beside her. “So kid, ya into the news?” Cherri asked her. The kid jumped and looked at her. Then nodded slightly, her gaze quickly going back to the tv. Cherri looked at Angel Dust and he just shrugged his shoulders. 

Angel tried to make conversation again. “So, what kinda shit ya like?” He asked. The girl looked at him for a few seconds before responding. “Nature. Trees specifically. And beating up bastards.” She mumbled to them. Her eyes went back to the tv. 

Cherri grinned and softly elbowed the kids arm. “Wow, same! Especially stupid bitches! Right?” She asked laughing. The kid cracked a smile and nodded. 

Cherri looked at the tv and groaned. “This shit is boring, kid, can’t you put something else on?” She asked her. The kid looked at her and grabbed the remote, changing the channel to a heavy porn show. There was a lot of loud slapping and moaning. Cherri shrugged. “Not my first choice but ok.” 

Suddenly the TV was shut off. They both looked at Angel to see he had pulled the plug to the tv. “Hey, what the hell Angel?” Cherri asked confused, the kid also confused. He pointed to his pet pig who was sleeping on the couch next to them. The girls nodded and Cherri got up and walked over to Angel Dust, pulling him aside. “Angie, are you available tonight?” She asked him.   
  


“Ah no, I know that look. What are you planning?” He asked, but he had a mischievous look on his face. Cherri grinned. 

“A whole night out, you and me! No stupid ass Valentino, no bitches, just us!” she exclaimed. “And I won’t take no for an answer.” She told him grinning. Angel Dust laughed. He did have the best friend in this afterlife. 

“Ok ya bitch, I’ll get ready for tonight.” He told her as he kissed her forehead. “I need to soak in these last few days before Valentino drags me back for more bullshit.” He laughed as Cherri went to leave the apartment. She gave him a piece of paper that had the address to where they were going. Angel Dust's eyes widened. This was one of the hottest clubs in Hell, and Cherri had access to it? “We’re going to get turned up tonight!” She screamed laughing as she left, slamming the door. 

Angel Dust smiled and went to his room to check his phone. No messages from Valentino. He must be fucking with Vox. Only reason why he hasn’t blown up his phone with texts or phone calls. He looked in his closet and picked out a good outfit, a strapless pink dress that was short at the thighs. He threw it on his bed and went into the living room to see the kid. 

  
  


Shit he forgot about her. He looked at his clock on the wall and saw it was almost eight o clock. He figured he could leave at eight thirty and meet Cherri there in time. He looked at the kid again. Well time to try and be a parent. He snickered. No fucking way. 

He leaned over her and tapped her shoulder. “Hey.” She looked at him. “I’m going out, so just stay here ok? Don’t answer the door, no matter who the fuck it is. It’s probably some wannabe crackwhore or someone looking for a blowjob.” He told her. She nodded laughing a little. “Kid I’m serious, don’t answer that door.” He told her seriously. She stopped laughing and nodded. 

Angel Dust patted her head. “Good. Now just stay here. I’m getting ready for something.” He said. She nodded simply saying “Yes sir.” 

He frowned. “Call me Angel Dust. That makes me feel weird.”

“What are you, a bottom?” She asked. Angel Dust laughed out loud. “Yeah bitch, I’m definitely a bottom.” He said sarcastically as he went back to his room and got dressed in his outfit, putting on matching gloves on all four of his visible arms and smiled at himself in his mirror. “Imma good looking bitch.” He told himself. 

He touched himself up with some makeup and put Fat Nuggets in his bed, leaving the room and then leaving the apartment, ready to have a great night out. 

  
  
  


Unfortunately he forgot one little thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this. Currently loving writing this.


	4. A strange call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An, interesting conversation.

The kid was on the sofa watching the news again. The bug-like demon Katie Killjoy was always super funny to her, especially how she always poured coffee on Tom Trench’s pants. She laughed every time she did that. 

She soon got bored of tv. And then she got hungry. She got up and went into the tiny kitchen. All it had was a fridge and a few cabinets. She looked through them and found a can of soup. She looked at the expiration date and saw it had expired three months ago. She shrugged her shoulders and ripped open the can, drinking it in. 

She walked around the small apartment and occasionally looked at the tv, laughing whenever Tom was hit or had coffee poured on his dick. 

She finished drinking the soup and tossed the empty can behind her, going into Angel Dust‘s bedroom and looking at the pig Fat Nuggets sleeping on his bed. She thought the pig was very cute. She walked over to the bed and looked at him for a bit, trying to fill her time.

Her staring was interrupted by a buzzing noise. She jumped and fell off the bed, jumping back up and looking at Fat Nuggets to see if he was awake. Thank god he wasn’t. She didn’t want to make the pig or Angel Dust mad.

Not wanting to risk the pig waking up she looked around the room for the source of the buzzing sound. She finally looked in the nightstand and found Angel Dust’s phone. She picked it up and turned it on, astonished at what she saw. “What kind of weirdo calls someone forty-six times?” She mumbled to herself as she left the spider's room and went back to the living room. She sat down on the couch and threw the phone down beside her, grabbing the remote and switching to a cartoon channel. It seemed to be a commercial for a assassination group called IMP. The theme tune was fun in her opinion. 

Soon the phone started buzzing like crazy again, and it was driving her nuts. She picked it up and saw about fifty texts from a man named “Valentino-Shitty Boss.” Who the heck was that?

She jumped when the phone started to buzz again, this time he was calling. What should she do? Clearly he was an important guy if he was blowing up Angel’s phone like this. She didn’t want him to get in trouble. But at the same time Angel wasn’t here so he couldn’t exactly pick up the phone. Should she answer?

She mustered up the courage and took a tiny breath, hitting the green button on the hellphone and holding it up to her ear. “Uh, hello?”

She jumped back in surprise and dropped the phone when she heard a lot of yelling and swearing in an angry voice. She picked it back up and waited for the yelling to stop. However it was pretty clear it wasn’t. “Uh, sir? Angel Dust isn’t here.” She said into the phone. 

There was silence for a few seconds. Then more screaming. She jumped back but didn’t let go of the phone this time. “Sir, uh, he went out with his friend Cherri Bomb. He’s not here.” She said as loud as she could. Then silence again. There was silence for a long time. “Uh, sir?’

“Sweetheart~” a deep voice replied to her. She jumped. “Can you repeat that again?”

“Uh, Angel Dust isn’t here and he went with his friend Cherri Bomb.” She said again. 

“Is that so?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” She told him. “He said to just stay here and not let anyone in but I think he forgot his phone, so it’s not his fault that he didn’t answer your calls sir.”

“Sir?” He asked.

“Yeah, my mom said to always be polite to everyone. Unless they’re shit faces. Then kick them in the dick.” She told him. She heard laughter from the other side of the phone and fiddled with her fingers. 

“Darling.” He said. “Can I ask you some questions?”

“Uh, I don’t know…” the kid mumbled. “Angel Dust said—”

“Sweetie, is he here right now?” He asked. 

“Uh, no.” She replied. 

“Exactly. And technically he said to not let anyone in. He didn’t say  _ anything  _ about talking to his very important powerful boss that needs him early today did he?”

“Well no..wait huh?” She asked. “Why do you need Angel? What’s his job?” 

There was dead silence for a full minute. Then soft laughter. “Nothing you need to be concerned about. Now about those questions.”

“Oh. Uh, ok.” She said. 

“Let’s start easy. What’s your name?” He asked. His voice was soothing to her as she twirled a strand of her hair. 

“I, uh, don’t actually have a name, haha! Demons here just call me Kid or Annoying Piece of Shit. But I prefer Kid.” She told him. 

“Ok Kid, why are you at Angel’s house?” Valentino asked her with a soft tone. 

“He let me in because I didn’t have anywhere to go.” Kid told him scratching her knee. She didn’t want to tell him everything, but Valentino heard through her act easily.

“Baby. Darling. Why do I feel like you're lying to me?” Valentino said to her. She gulped and sighed quietly. 

“W-well, I also told him I’m a demon human hybrid and that I need help getting home so I guess he took pity on me...or something like that…” her voice got quieter towards the end. 

“Half human? Is that so?” He asked. She let out a small yes in response. “So very interesting darling. How about we go back to that later, I want to talk to you some more. Everything about you, I want to know. Don’t leave out any details.” He sounded so sweet, so soothing. She smiled a little. 

“Oh, um, ok.”

She spent the next hour telling Valentino everything about herself, her slight insecurity issues, her parents and how they met, and some other personal things. She didn’t know why she told him, but it felt right somehow. 

“Anything you hate? With a burning passion? What about intense fears? Tell me everything.” He asked her. 

“Fears? Well, I hate the dark. Absolutely hate the dark.” She mumbled. “And small spaces. I don’t like them. At all. But listening to music helps me forget about it!” She excitedly said the last part which made Valentino laugh. 

“Oh, darling, thanks for telling me this.” 

“Sure mister!”

“Now I need you to do something important for me darling.”

“Yeah, what?” 

“When Angel Dust comes back, tell him he has today off. But he’ll be punished tomorrow. Love toys style.” 

Kid blinked. “Punish? Why? Please don’t, it’s not his fault!” She tried to tell him. 

Valentino laughed. “Oh don’t worry darling, I just have to teach him a lesson. Think about it. He was late today, and made me lose some of my precious time. That isn’t a good thing is it darling?”

She thought about it. He kinda had a point. “Well, no sir. But, you won’t hurt him will you?”

“Not too much baby, ok?” He cooed at her. 

“Well, ok sir.” She said relieved, smiling a little. She heard thumping from outside the door. “Oh, I think someone is trying to break in. Can I call you back?”

“Well darling, I have to go. I have to get back to work. When Angel comes back tell him everything we talked about ok?” He asked her sweetly. 

“Ok sir! Bye!” She said happily as she pulled the phone away from her face and he hung up. 

She thought that went pretty well. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Valentino hung up the phone and grinned. “So my baby has a kid at his house. Someone who is half human nonetheless. How sweet of him.” He said as he counted money in his hands, his second pair of arms wrapped around two whores laying beside him. 

Vox looked at him from across the room. He was sitting down while a prostitute was giving him a blowjob. “A hybrid? How the fuck does that work?” He grunted as he came in the slut’s mouth and pushed her away, pulling his pants up. 

“Dunno Voxy. I do know one thing.” He stopped counting and put the money in his pocket, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up, taking a breath and blowing out red smoke everywhere. 

  
  


“She’s gonna make our lives interesting~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t sure about this chapter, but I think I like it  
> That’s a lie I didn’t like writing this.  
> But hope you peoples liked reading this!


	5. This stupid..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust comes back from the club and has to deal with two annoying people  
> (Not good at this)

Angel Dust cackled as he and Cherri Bomb threw explosives all over the shitty club they were in. He grabbed a bottle of alcohol and swigged it down, laughing loudly and smiled at Cherri who was also drunk as fuck. 

“Let’s get outta here, these fuckers aren’t worth our time.” She slurred as she threw one more explosive at a demon's face. Angel nodded and leaned on her as they walked out of the burning club and talked to each other as they walked back to Angel’s apartment. 

Cherri kissed his cheek and said goodbye, as Angel Dust jiggled the door knob and eventually slammed into the door getting it open. Damn he hated it here, but it was better than the studio. He looked to see the kid on the sofa with Fat Nuggets beside her. “He got hungry.” The girl said pointing at the empty cans of tuna around the floor. 

Angel Dust was about to raise his voice but found his head hurt from drinking so much. He groaned and went over to the couch plopping down next to Fat Nuggets and grabbed him, stroking his head as he watched tv beside her. “So anyone tried to kill you while I was gone?” He asked, his voice still slurring from the alcohol. 

“Eh, not really. Someone tried to break in but I dealt with him. And also, someone called on your phone.” She said as she tossed the device back at him. He grabbed it and looked through the texts his face paling. Shit, why did Valentino want him so early?!

Wait. She didn’t… “Kid did you answer the phone?”

“Yeah. The ringing was killing my ears and I didn’t want you to get in trouble so I talked to your boss.” She said nonchalantly as she ate some tuna. “He seems nice.”

Angel Dust’s heart began to race. Valentino talked to her? Now he knows a brat is in his house. He might use her against him and even though Angel barely knew this kid he didn’t want her to die because his boss was a fucking piece of shit. 

“So, what did ya talk about?” He asked as calmly as he could. He tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice. 

“Nothing much. He asked me some questions. Oh! And he also told me to tell you that you're going to be punished Love toy style? Ya know what that means?” She asked, looking at him. 

He groaned. He knew what that meant. He hated his punishments. And when he used the toys it was much worse. His mind flashed back to the last time he used those fucking sex toys and he shuddered. 

“Angel?” She asked. “You good?”   
  


He flinched slightly and looked at her. “I’m fine, kid. What else did he say?” He asked her trying not to breathe so hard. 

“Well I told him all about me. What I hate, what I love. My intense fear of the dark and tiny spaces. About the fact I’m a hybrid.” She rambled. Angel Dust gaped at her in disbelief. “Angel?”

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her like crazy. “Kid are you insane?! Why the fuck would you tell him something like that? Who knows what the fuck he’ll do with that knowledge!”

“I know my fear of the dark is bad but it’s not that bad.”

“Not that, the fact you're a hybrid! Ya don’t just go around telling people that kinda shit!” Angel Dust yelled at her, making her flinch back. He groaned. “Ok, maybe he doesn’t have a plan or anything. I don’t think he would give you to Vox. Maybe make you a circus attraction kinda freak? I don’t fucking know.”

“Maybe you're overreacting.” She said, shrugging her shoulders. “I’m just a kid after all. Can’t exactly do anything.”

“Ya don’t know Valentino. He has something bad planned. I know it. Maybe I should—”

The phone started ringing again making Angel Dust jump. He immediately picked up, almost screaming, “Hello!” He took a breath “Hello?”

“Angel, baby, how are you?” Valentino’s voice asked sweetly from the phone. “You have fun with your little bomber friend?”

Angel Dust flinched. Shit he was in trouble. “Boss, look I can explain. We didn’t mean to blow up that club we just got tipsy and-”

“Oh! You and your friend blew up a club!” Angel Dust groaned as he heard his laughter. “That’s good to know, baby. You're coming back to the studio today. And staying for a long long time. With _plenty_ of punishments waiting for you.”

Angel Dust internally cringed. He HATED it in that studio. But he didn’t have a choice. “Yes sir.” He told him trying to keep his voice even. 

“Oh, and bring your little friend too.” 

“Friend?” Angel Dust asked, “What friend?”

“The kid in your apartment Angie. I don’t think she would want to be in your apartment alone for a few weeks. Who knows what terrible things could happen to her.”

Nothing worse than what you would do, Angel Dust thought as he looked at the kid on his couch. She looked at him with a confused look on her face. “It’s nothing Kid.” He smiled at her. She gave a sharp toothed smile back. 

“Oh she’s there next to you? Put her on the phone.” Angel blinked. 

“Wh-what?”

“Put the kid on the phone Angie.” Valentino repeated. Angel Dust blinked again and handed the phone over to the kid. Looking confused she put the phone to her ear.   
  
“Hello?” She asked. “I’m fine mister.” Talking from Valentino. “No he’s nice to me.” More talking. “Uh, what’s that?” Loud laughter that made her jump. Then talking again. “Really? Thanks.” Talking. “Yes sir. Bye.” She hung up the phone. She looked at Angel. “He said I can stay in your room when we get to the studio.

“That can’t be all you talked about.” Angel Dust said. “What else?” 

“He said not to tell you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

They looked at each other for a while, then Angel sighed. “Okay kid, fuck it.” He walked into his room and grabbed Fat Nuggets. “I’ll get ready. How much time I got until his—”

There was honking outside. “Oh, he also said his car was coming in two minutes.” Kid chimed in from the living room. 

Angel Dust sighed. Of fucking course. He held his pig carefully and grabbed the kids arm. “Let’s go kid.” Hopefully Valentino won’t kill her on the spot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it.  
> I sure did.


	6. Meeting the Gang.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust and Kid meet the Triple V gang. And it’s, not that great.

“Kid, can ya calm down…” Angel Dust grumbled as he watched the girl squeal and look around the limo in excitement. She completely ignored him and dashed around the surprisingly large limo and dashed back to Angel Dust.   
  


“I’ve never been in a limo before! This one is huge! Why are the seats shaped like hearts? It’s so pink and red in here! Can I drink this? Why are they making out over there?” She rambled on. 

Angel looked over at the two girls having a passionate make-out session on one of the seats of the limo. He groaned and pulled his legs up hugging them. He didn’t want to go to the fucking studio at all. And he was going to stay for weeks? He couldn’t handle that. He didn’t want to go back. But did he have a choice? 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped whipping his head around and looking at Kid. “You ok Angel?” She asked worriedly. “Ya seem tense.” 

Angel Dust sighed. “I’m fine kid, just sit your ass down and calm down a little alright? You're making me anxious with all that running.”

“Oh, uh, sorry.” She mumbled as she sat down next to him and fiddled with her fingers. “Why are you so tense Angel? Your boss seems really nice.” 

Yeah he seems nice. Until he fucking rapes you and overworks your ass every day and threatens to kill your pig, Angel Dust thought angrily gritting his teeth and clenching his fist. 

“Angel?” Kid asked. “What’s wrong?” Angel Dust sighed and shook his head. “Nothing. It’s nothing.” The young girl looked at him in concern but said nothing. 

Soon they arrived at the enormous porn studio. Kid’s mouth gaped open at the grandness of it as they stepped out of the limo. “THIS PLACE IS HUGE!” She screamed in excitement. 

“Calm down kid, it’s not that big a deal.” Angel Dust told her. She started to walk towards it but he grabbed her by her hood. “Woah woah woah, ya don’t just walk in. Stick close to me, got it?” 

“Ok Angel Dust.” Kid responded as they walked into the building. Angel Dust leaned on the receptionist’s desk and looked down at her. “Tell Mista Valentino I’m here.” He said to her. 

“He already knows you're here.” She said without looking up. Angel felt his stomach churn. If he already knew he was here he knew what was going on in the car. He was either really excited to meet this kid or he was going to break all of Angel‘s arms again. He nodded and dragged the kid with him to the elevator, going inside and pressing the button for the top floor. The doors closed and they started moving up. 

He looked at the kid. She looked back. “Ok, kid, ya can’t just be all crazy like you were in the car. Valentino is an Overlord, and he can really fuck you up if you piss him off. Got it?” Angel Dust explained to her. “Just try not to act like a damn psycho.” 

“Alright.” She replied back. 

“Don’t talk to him, don’t look at him, don’t even breathe weird. Just listen and hope you don’t get shot.”

“Ok. Wait what?”

There was no time to answer her question, for the door opened right there. Angel Dust breathed in deeply and grabbed the girls hoodie dragging her out the elevator and into the big office. It looked more like a lounge with the heart shaped sofa, bar, and numerous chairs around, and the actual office part in the back, but it seemed to be tailored to Valentino’s style like always. Who was sitting on the sofa with Vox right next to him, Velvet drinking and chatting with other prostitutes at the bar. 

Angel Dust flinched. The entire Triple V gang was here?! Shit he didn’t know what to do. He looked down at the kid and he could tell she didn’t either. It was loud and no one was really paying attention to them. Kid looked up at him in confusion. Angel just shrugged his shoulders and held her hood tighter. 

It was a good five minutes before Velvet looked over and squealed at the sight of them. “VAL! VOXY! They’re here!” She dashed over to them and looked up at Angel Dust. “Hey Angie! Your latest porn show was amazing! The way you was being pounded into and the moaning was so real! I loved it!” Angel Dust laughed nervously and nodded. 

Then she looked down noticing the child and squealed louder. “OH. MY. GOSH. YOUR SO FUCKING CUTE!” She screamed, pulling her from Angel’s grasp holding her tightly and looking at her up and down. “Your horn is so adorable! That little bit of white looks so iconic! Your skin is so weird! Your eye is super weird! Wanna watch porn with me?”

“Uh—” Kid started to say. 

There was a loud fingersnap. “Velvet, calm down. You're scaring her.” Valentino said to her smiling, hot pink teeth flashing as a cigarette hung out of his mouth. 

“But Val! She’s so CUTE!” Velvet exclaimed squishing Kid’s cheeks. “Can I play with her?!” 

“Play?” Kid asked. 

“Sure Velvy, go have your fun.” Valentino waved her off grinning. Velvet squealed and ran towards the elevator with Kid underneath her arm. “WE’LL BE BACK!” She screeched. Angel Dust could see Kid’s eyes look at him as the door closed. 

She looked scared. And so was Angel. 

Angel Dust felt a finger lift his chin up. He looked to see the smoke from Valentino’s cigarette start to fill the room and Valentino grinning at him maliciously. “So Angie..ya found something special didn’t you?” He purred, grabbing Angel’s arms roughly and pulling him towards him in his lap. Angel Dust gulped. 

“What do ya mean boss?” He asked forcing a smile. 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know. Hybrids aren’t exactly common in Hell and you know it. Or are you really that dim witted from so many drugs?” Valentino asked. Vox laughed at that and Angel Dust looked away in embarrassment. But Valentino pulled his face towards him again. “Don’t look away from me again baby.”

“Yes sir.” 

Valentino took a drag from his cigarette and blew it in Angel’s face. Angel Dust coughed and looked at Valentino’s face. “Demons can’t go to the living world darling, it’s illegal. But some demon found a way to go there and fuck someone and spawn that.” Valentino explained slowly. “It would be a shame if someone found out about that wouldn’t it?” Valentino asked, rubbing Angel’s chin. 

Angel Dust eyes widened. Shit why did that stupid kid tell him about that?! “Val, look, she doesn’t want to cause any problems she just wants to get back home—” Angel Dust started, but Valentino held up a finger making Angel shut up. Valentino grabbed one of Angel’s arms and held it tightly. 

“I won’t tell anyone, baby. On one condition. Work overtime and stay at the studio for a month. Or she won’t have a good time. Get what I’m saying?” He said, snapping Angel’s wrist. Angel Dust screamed in pain and tried to pull away but Valentino forced him into his lap. He felt another hand on his second hand start to tighten. 

“Yes boss!” Angel Dust cried out. 

“Not the right words baby~” Valentino sighed. 

“Yes daddy! I’ll do it!” He felt the hand let him go. 

“Great! Now relax darling, I’ll give your punishment later.” Valentino rubbed Angel’s hand gently as the spider whimpered.

Vox laughed at Angel Dust and drank some liquor. “I wonder what Velvet is doing with her anyway.” Vox said out loud. Suddenly there was a buzzing sound from Valentino’s coat pocket. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone. A video call from Velvet. He answered and put it on speaker. 

“What is it Velve—”

Loud music and screaming burst from the phone making Valentino jump. “DAMN! THIS KID CAN POLE DANCE LIKE THERE’S NO TOMORROW!” Velvet's high voice screamed from the phone. “OH! I’LL TURN ON THE CAMERA!” 

The camera turned on to reveal Velvet’s excited face. “LOOK AT THIS KID GO!” She exclaimed turning the camera towards the kid, who was widely pole dancing singing her heart out. Valentino, Vox, and Angel Dust looked at what was happening in surprise. Angel Dust’s jaw was open in awe. He heard Valentino softly laughing and looked up at him, his heart sinking at his malicious evil grin. 

“This _KID_ just got interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOH I LIKED WRITING THIS! I hope you guys are prepared for more angst and drama! Especially with Valentino, Angel Dust and a certain hybrid!


	7. Quick A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussion.

A question for you people reading my fanfic.   
  


How would you feel about a QnA? For me or about this fanfic?

Great? Nice. Leave me any questions in the comments and I’ll answer as much as I can. Next chapter will come hopefully soon so hope you guys enjoy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know via comments.


	8. Drinking and Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm, I wonder what Kid and Velvet were doing during all this?  
> Velvet and Kid have their own wild antics, and Velvet learns something rather astounding about this hybrid.

Velvet and Kid watched as the elevator door closed. Kid shook slightly as she felt Velvet hold her tighter bouncing up and down. She looks up at her and was slightly terrified of the excited look on Velvet’s face.   
  
“We are going to have SO MUCH FUN!” She screamed shaking Kid violently. Kid felt her brain rattle in her skull and didn’t have time to catch her breath as the elevator opened and Velvet ran out with Kid underneath her arm. For her size Velvet was surprisingly strong.   
Velvet carried Kid around and showed her the different rooms of the studio, the recording booth for music, the dressing rooms, and where they film porn.   
  


“This has got to be one of my FAVORITE places in this entire studio.” Velvet said while pulling Kid around and into a room which seemed to be a makeshift club inside the studio, with fancy chairs , a stripper pole and crazy lights everywhere. There was people there seemingly practicing for a show as one demon girl was dancing on the stage while around eight others were watching her waiting for their turn. “When Vox gets drunk and starts dancing it is SO FUCKING FUNNY!" Velvet yelled, making everyone gasp and look at her in fear. Kid saw some of them cower back.

"Oh calm down! I'm not gonna kill any of you!" Velvet yelled at them all. "Not in the mood." She ran over and plopped down in a seat and put Kid in the seat next to her. "Enjoy the show Kid!" She exclaimed as she put her feet up and watched the demon girl pole dance. "HEY! GET US SOME DRINKS OVER HERE!" She demanded, and two girls quickly ran over and placed two martini glasses in front of them. Velvet grabbed one and swigged it down. “You gonna drink that?” She asked Kid who quickly shook her head. Velvet grabbed it and chugged it down. “NEED A REFILL OVER HERE!” She yelled, a girl rushing over and refilling both glasses. 

Velvet looked at Kid with a smile on her face. “So what do you do for fun? Anything dirty?” She asked putting her chin on her hands.   
“Uh, not really. I just want to get back home.” Kid explained quietly.   
  
“Boo! Just stay here in Hell with me!” Velvet asked her voice slurring slightly, but Kid didn’t notice. 

“Uh, no thanks. I just wanna go home.” The girl said politely. On the inside however she was internally panicking and hoping she wouldn’t be killed.   
  


Velvet looked at her, and at her wine glass. Then an idea came into her head and she grinned with more menace. “Ok! I’ll talk with the gang about sending you home if you..” 

Kid perked up. “If I what?”

Velvet grinned wider. “Drink an entire bottle of alcohol!” She exclaimed as she beckoned one of the girls over and they rushed over with a big bottle.   
  


Kid blinked. “But I don’t—”

“Oh dear! I guess I’ll NEVER ask Vox to send you home than!” Velvet cried out in fake sadness. She saw Kid gasp quietly and grab the bottle, grinning at what was about to happen.   
  


Kid struggled to get the bottle open but eventually got it open, putting it to her mouth but pausing. “The whole thing?” She asked unsure.   
Velvet nodded eagerly. “Yep!”

Kid looked at the bottle and quietly thought, “It’s only one bottle. What could happen?” She swigged it down and chugged it down, gulping it down and trying to ignore the bad taste. But she eventually got used to it.   
  


She finished the bottle and slammed it down, feeling extremely uncomfortable and weird. “Ugh, my stomach hurts..” she mumbled. Velvet grinned and handed her a glass of wine.   
“Try this!” She said happily, her grin widening as Kid grabbed it and swigged it down. She gagged and choked on it. “Don’t worry, the more you have the more you’ll feel better.”

“You sure?” Kid asked looking at her and saw things starting to blur.   
  
Velvet nodded and handed her another bottle with a evil grin on her face. “Yeah! Just keep drinking and you’ll feel fine. Feeling horrible and wanting to feel better, she grabbed the bottle and drank more down. She soon did start to feel better and slowly smiled at Velvet who squealed and put an arm around her shoulders. “HELL YEAH! LET’S GET WASTED!”

Kid cackled as she threw a glass bottle at the wall and howled like a wolf. Girls ran out the way to avoid the shattered glass. Kid jumped up and danced on the table. “THIS IS SO FUCKING FUN!” She ran towards the stage and pushed the dancing girl off grabbing the pole herself. “LET A MASTER SHOW YOU HOW IT’S DONE!”

Velvet laughed as she pulled out her phone and started to record her. This was gonna be so hilarious. She looked at Kid and her jaw dropped at the sight of her climbing the pole and twirling around it with ease. “Wow Kid you’re great at this!” She yelled as demons started to come in curious about the noise.   
  


Kid twirled around and hugged the pole, holding on and looking at Velvet. “I’ve had some practice with..stuff.” Her voice slurring as she dropped down and started to get off, but she heard cheering and looked up, seeing demons, prostitutes and other girls looking at her in anticipation.   
  


“Keep going Kid!” Velvet yelled. Kid blinked and smiled widely. 

“YA WANT MORE!” She yelled getting back up and grabbing the pole. There was loud cheering and she grinned. She climbed up the pole again and twirled around. “THEN YA BITCHES GET MORE!”

There was loud cheering as the girl began dancing again, soon singing a song. Money was thrown at the stage and lights were flashing everywhere as the girl widely pole danced. Demons kissed each other and Velvet collected as much money as she could and kept recording Kid dance her heart out.

"I have GOT to show this to Val!" she exclaimed video-calling the moth demon. When he answered he barely got a word in before Velvet screamed, "DAMN! THIS KID CAN POLE DANCE LIKE THERE’S NO TOMORROW!” She gasped. "OH! I’LL TURN ON THE CAMERA!” she yelled turning the camera on and pointing it at the widely dancing and singing girl. “LOOK AT THIS KID GO!” She exclaimed laughing as Kid kept singing and dancing. "Ya need to come down here Val, she is definitely worth--" she looked at the phone and saw he hung up. "Fucking bastard." she muttered, looking back at Kid and grinning widely, gathering more money from the floor. If Valentino invested in this kid, she could be the next Angel Dust!

The door opened, and red smoke seeped in and filled the room, Valentino stepping in with Vox who had Angel Dust's neck in a tight grip in one of his hands. It immediately went silent but Kid kept on dancing and singing not paying attention. Velvet looked up and grinned running over and bouncing up and down near Valentino. "Val, she is a NATURAL at this!" She exclaimed pointing at the kid dancing widely. "She could be the next big thing, maybe do a collab with Angel Dust!" Velvet rambled on, but Valentino pushed past her and took a drag from his cigarette and blew out red smoke, the smoke going over to Kid and up her nostrils. She stopped singing and stopped dancing, coughing a few times before dropping to the floor completely passed out.

"Everybody out!" He yelled, everyone scrambling out the door quickly. He walked up onto the stage and looked down at Kid and grabbed her hood in one of his lower hands and dragging her off the stage and dropping her on the floor, waking her up slightly. 

"Wha..what's goin' on?" she asked confused trying to get up, but still feeling wasted and laid back down groaning slightly. She looked up to see Valentino's grinning face. "Oh, hi. Did I do something wrong?"

Valentino picked her up by her hood and helped her up. "Of course not darling, I just want to discuss business with you." He purred at her red smoke seeping from his teeth and surrounding Kid's face. She choked and breathed in the smoke, but eventually stopped choking and looked at Valentino with a silly smile on her face. Valentino grinned and held out a hand which Kid took. "Let's talk in my office~"

"Ok." Kid said as Valentino pulled her out the room, Vox, Angel Dust and Velvet following behind. Angel Dust looked at Kid with worry in his eyes.

Why did he forget his phone? Who knows what Val will do to this kid... 

Yet he could do nothing but watch as Valentino pulled Kid along looking at her menacingly as she quietly sang a weird tune, breathing the red smoke surrounding her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOHHHH!! What's gonna happen next? Stick around to find out!
> 
> (QnA will come soon, maybe in a week)
> 
> ((also no sex stuff will happen to Kid, don't worry it seems like that but nothing sex related will happen to her and she will not have sex with anyone so please don't panic))


	9. QnA Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK I SWEAR THIS IS ALL IM SAYING ABOUT IT SORRY FOR WASTING YOUR TIME

Ok so since my brain is dumb and I don’t think like other people, any questions you people reading this have come HERE. On this chapter. Otherwise I won’t count it. 

(I might because I don’t want people to feel left out)

But ANY questions you got must come here so it’s easier for me. Please. I would appreciate it.   
  


Anyway bye 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know via comments.


	10. Negotiations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust stops Kid from doing something stupid and negotiates with Valentino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Surprise chapter! What’s gonna happen here?  
> (Also my headcanon that if you want to change or update the terms of your contract with an overlord you need to sign the contract again is here.)

Kid was still quietly singing when they made it up to Valentino’s office. They walked past the lounge and Valentino opened the door to his office, a large place with paperwork everywhere on the floor and a big blood-red desk with a heart shaped chair on his one side and two old black chairs in front of the desk seemingly for clients or people he would be in a meeting with. He pulled Kid inside as Vox and Angel Dust came in with him. Velvet was about to come in but Valentino held up a hand. “Not you babydoll. I want this to be private.”

Velvet pouted. “Oh come on! I showed you her amazing skills! I should be in here!” She yelled trying to walk in, but Valentino blocked her. 

“You can come in and chat with us later ok?” He asked, patting her head like a child. She grumbled but walked away, flipping him off on her way out. 

Valentino sighed and closed the door, looking down at Kid who was counting on her fingers. He grabbed her by her hood and plopped her in a chair, sitting down in his own behind his desk. “Now let’s talk business sweetheart.” He blew more smoke in the room, Kid breathing in more of it and choking slightly. He leaned over and patted her cheek gently. “It’s ok darling. You get used to it.” Kid nodded and gave him a smile. 

“So darling, how did you dance so well? I don’t know many teens who can dance as well as my Angel Dust.” He asked, tapping his chin. Angel Dust cringed and tried to get away from Vox but he didn’t let him go and held his neck harder. He gasped quietly and stopped moving, not wanting to look at the television’s smug face. 

Kid blinked and scratched her arm. “I, uh, don’t know if I wanna share that…” she mumbled. Valentino sighed and lifted her chin with his finger, the girl’s eyes widening slightly as Valentino gave her a smile. 

“Dearie, I won’t tell anyone! I just need to know where you learned those moves, okay baby?” He cooed at her stroking her cheek. She giggled and nodded in agreement. 

Angel Dust growled and tried to break free of Vox’s grip but didn’t succeed, looking at Kid worriedly. 

“Well my dad is a prick and wanted me to make some money for him so he made me practice for a strip club show thingy every day because he wanted, uh, money for more drugs I guess. I didn’t know I was so good at it. I like to make music more.” She trailed off at the last part. 

Humming and tilting her head in his hand, Valentino smiled and patted her cheek. “Well darling I have a proposition for you.” He said, letting go of her face and taking a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it and taking in a long drag and blowing out red smoke, filling the room and surrounding Kid’s body. She breathed most of it in and sighed in ecstasy, leaning back in her chair smiling at the moth demon, her eyes dilating bigger from the smoke’s effects. Valentino smiled back and twirled the cigar in his hand, the smoke turning into claw-like hands and leaning Kid forwards towards his desk. She looked up at him confused but Valentino only chuckled and pulled out a piece of paper that Angel knew all too well.   
  


It was a contract.  
He gasped slightly and struggled to get away a third time, but Vox let go of his neck for a split second and held onto his first pair of arms tightly. 

Kid looked at the paper confused as Valentino explained. “This is a contract baby girl, if you sign it I’ll make your life so much FUN.” He purred at the girl twirling the cigarette in his hands. 

“Fun?” She asked scratching her forehead. 

“Of course darling, don’t you want to make music and dance to your heart’s content?” He asked blowing more smoke in her face, Kid breathing it in and coughing a little, mumbling yes in blind agreement. 

A fancy pink pen appeared out of the smoke and floated in front of Kid’s face. She reached over and grabbed it, looking at it carefully. “If you sign it baby, your life will change for the whole lot better. You’ll work with Voxxy over there but on my terms, making music for me and him while doing a few shows for me. Any money you get will go straight to us. Got it darling?” Valentino asked, grinning at her nodding and watched as she started to sign. 

Angel Dust growled and clenched his fists, pushing Vox away with his second pair of arms and running over to Kid and smacking the pen away from her hand and grabbing her shoulders, shaking her violently. “KID SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT!” He yelled smacking her in the face. She yelped in pain, but the smoke disappeared from around her and she took a deep breath and looked at Angel Dust, her pupils dilating back to their normal shape. 

“Angel…?” She mumbled, holding her head in slight pain. “What… why…”

Angel Dust looked at Valentino in rage. “Val she’s a fifteen year old kid! She doesn’t know what she’s getting herself into! Don’t mix her up in all your bullshit she just wants to get back home!” He yelled at his boss standing in front of Kid protectively. 

Valentino looked at Angel Dust seriously, not smiling. Angel gulped and stood his ground. “Val, look, I’ll work overtime everyday, just don’t get her pulled into whatever weird shit you have planned, please.” 

Valentino looked at Angel Dust in the eyes and said nothing. Angel Dust fidgeted in his boots clenching his arm soon looking down. Then he heard Valentino laughing and looked up quickly in disbelief at Valentino’s laughing face. “Oh Angelcakes, you're so cute when you're defending someone.” The moth purred and blew out smoke at his face, the smoke floating around his face and blurring the spider’s vision, but Angel Dust shook his head and the smoke went away. 

“Val—”

Valentino held up a hand and Angel Dust shut up. “Angelcakes, you don’t need to promise me anything. You’ll do anything I’ll tell you right?”

Angel Dust nodded slowly. “Yes sir.”

“Good. So let’s add to YOUR contract instead.” Valentino smiled, red smoke swirling up and an old piece of paper coming out of it. Valentino unfurled it and gave Angel Dust the pen who took it reluctantly. 

“Kid over here occasionally makes music for me and Voxxy, dances for us a few times, and is under my protection the whole time ok baby? She can stay in your room while she’s here.” Valentino offered, although Angel Dust knew he didn’t have much of a choice. He nodded and leaned over to sign the contract again, but Valentino grabbed his neck and pulled him close to him. “And you stay here at the studio for the next fucking month, _darling_.” He snarled in his ear. Angel Dust whimpered and nodded, Valentino letting him go and watching Angel sign the contract once more. “Good boy.” He purred at Angel stroking his face, snatching up the contract again, red smoke swirling around it and it disappearing quickly. 

Valentino sighed in relief and looked at Angel Dust and Kid. “Well, now that Kid is one of my employees, she lives here. I did agree she could stay in your room so I’ll call someone up here to bring her to your room, got it?” He told Angel, the spider nodding. He pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons, sending the text to pick up the child. Valentino looked at Kid and smiled at her, but she just looked away uncomfortably. He giggled at her and twirled his cigarette. 

A few minutes later a small pink demon with horns on the side of her head came in, taking one look at Vox and squeaking in fear. “Dearie, take Kid here and bring her to my babies room.” Valentino ordered her. She nodded in fear and beckoned to the teen to follow her. Kid got up and started to walk with her but looked back at Angel Dust. 

“Will you be ok?” She asked. Angel Dust looked at her in disbelief and opened his mouth to answer but Val beat him to it. 

“Of course he will darling, we just need to _talk._ ” Angel Dust flinched, he knew what that tone of voice meant. 

Kid looked at Valentino and back at Angel Dust. “Ok, I’ll play with Fat Nuggets a lot! We’ll be waiting for you!” She smiled happily waving bye as the pink demon led her out the office. 

Angel Dust saw her leave and started to get up, but he was slammed into his chair. He looked up and shook in fear at Valentino’s lust-filled face. “ _Where are you going babydoll?_ ” He purred, stroking the spider's face. Angel Dust whimpered in fear and tried to get away but he was forced back into the chair, looking to see Vox approach him slowly with a horrible grin on his face. 

Angel gasped and tried to get away. “NO DADDY PLEASE, NOT AGAIN NOT AGAIN!” Angel Dust begged as he felt Vox grab him by the neck. 

“No baby, you need a proper punishment~” Valentino sneered, stroking his face. “And Voxxy can do that with my help of course.” He completely ignored Angel’s begs for mercy as Vox pulled his pants down, Valentino undressing himself. 

  
  


Kid could hear the muffled screams of the spider from the elevator. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The QnA will hopefully be on the 13th, and I hope you guys liked this chapter! Any questions can come here or the preferred chapter I uploaded yesterday.


	11. Bad Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid remembers the bad. And none of the good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE WHOO  
> (Sorry so short)

Kid followed the pink demon down the hallways of the studio. She was awed by the beauty of the place despite who ran the place. She looked at the pink demon leading her around. “So uh—”

“Don’t say a fucking word you brat.” She snapped. Kid flinched and looked down at the floor. She wasn’t nice at all. 

They soon made it to a door that had a star on it and said Angel Dust. “Just go in.” The pink demon demanded. Kid just nodded and opened the door. 

“Wow, so fancy.” She mumbled to herself. She heard the door slam and spun around in surprise to see the door was shut. Eh, not like it was locked. She could run away if she needed to. 

Then she heard a click. 

Oh crap. 

Realizing she could do nothing but wait for Angel Dust she turned back around and looked at the room, taking everything in. The mirror, the strange leather straps everywhere and the box that said “Work shit” on the floor filled with stuff she would rather not know about. 

Kid heard oinking and looked under the bed. “Fat Nuggets!” She exclaimed, reaching for the pig. Fat Nuggets squealed and rushed out from under the bed and into Kid’s arms. She hugged the pig and nuzzled his nose. He oinked happily nuzzling back. “You're so cute! And this room is huge!” Kid said walking around and looking at everything. “Ooh, a closet!” She opened it and stepped inside. “So dark.”

She held Fat Nuggets in her arms looking at the closet, feeling herself breathe a little harder. She looked down and breathed slightly out of control as her mind went back.   
  


**_Smack!_**

_“YOU FUCKING BITCH! DO IT RIGHT NEXT TIME!” The angry man yelled at the young girl on the floor who was clutching her cheek._

_“Dad I said I was sorry!” She begged her father. “Please don’t put me in there!”_

_“I don’t fucking care.” He snarled at her. “YOU'RE GOING BACK IN THE CLOSET!” he grabbed her by her small hand and pulled her towards the dark room, throwing her in and locking the door._

_“DAD NO PLEASE! Don’t leave me alone in the dark!” She begged sobbing banging on the door wanting to be let out._

_Slam!_

_Slam!!_

**_Slam!!!_**

**_”Dad!!!”_**

Kid gasped, breathing heavily and trembling, looking down at the pig in her arms who looked at her in concern. “I’m f-fine Nuggs. Just bad memories.” She stuttered to the pig rushing out the closet and going towards the bed. She sat down on the bed and took off her boots and hoodie, wincing slightly as she rubbed her back. “Ow.. I’ll never get used to that..” she mumbled as her fingers traced over the faint scars covered by the dress. She felt Fat Nuggets attempt to lick her back to make her feel better and she laughed. “Thanks Nuggets, I feel better already.” She picked up the pig and threw him up in the air once making the pig squeal in joy, catching him and throwing her hoodie on the floor and laying down on the bed, covering herself up and cuddling the pig. She went to sleep thinking how amazing tomorrow would go. 

  
  


Angel Dust stumbled into the room groaning in pain. His dick was burning and he had bruises all over his body from the torture he had to expirence. He looked at the bed and saw Fat Nuggets looking at him in worry as he was next to Kid’s sleeping head. Angel sighed and stumbled over, plopping on the bed and watching the pig walk over to him and lick the wounds on his face. “Thanks Nuggs..” he whispered softly closing his eyes and passing out. 

Valentino watched the two from the hidden camera in Angel’s room and chuckled at the sight of them. “Oh Angel, you’ll always belong to _ME_ and me alone.” He took a drag from his cigarette and blew out red smoke that seeped into the room from the vents and flowed into Angel Dust’s ears and nose, filling his head with loving thoughts and fake promises of acceptance, relaxing the spider as he slept. **_“You’ll never get away from me~”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, what happened to Kid and why is her dad so mean?


	12. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid remembers some things from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell I’m bored and want a QnA desperately because I’m updating so much.

When Kid woke up she felt very refreshed. She sat up and stretched a little rubbing her back and feeling her scars. “Ok.. what to do today…” she mumbled to herself looking around. She noticed something on the door and curious, got up and walked over to it. It was a note. She yanked it off and started to read.

_Angel is at work baby, don’t get in trouble~ Val_

So it was a note from Valentino. Guess Angel Dust would be busy today. And what did he mean don’t get in trouble? She was fifteen. Not a lot she could do. 

She shrugged and crumpled up the note, throwing it behind her. She looked around and saw Fat Nuggets on the floor asleep. She went over and sat down next to the pig watching him. 

After five seconds she had enough. “Alright I’m bored.” Kid got up and walked around the room. She looked at the closet and said nothing, closing the door and holding it for two minutes before stopping. “No more darkness.”

Kid ran over to the bed and climbed on top of it, jumping up and down. “WHOO!” She exclaimed as she jumped on the bed. “You’re never too old for this!”

She laughed as she kept jumping, remembering when she and her mom did this together in the living world. 

  
  


_Kid laughed loudly as she jumped on the bed with her mom, who also was laughing like crazy. “Mom, this is so much fun!” Kid exclaimed happily as she jumped into her mom's arms. Her mother whooped and landed on the bed, the two of them laughing together._

_“Now remember ——, always make up the bed once you're done jumping. It’s polite and right.” Her mom told her as she wagged a finger. Kid giggled and nodded._

_“Ok Mom!”_

  
  


Kid stopped jumping and breathed in exhaustion. How long was she jumping? She got down from the bed and took a breather. “Ok… that’s enough.” She exhaled and walked over to the mirror. She looked carefully at her reflection and touched the white marking on her face. She quietly looked at the horn on her head and touched that as well. She remembered looking in a mirror just like this when she had to practice for her dad. 

  
  
  


_She touched up her face with some cream and rubbed her horn, giggling at the feeling. She did it occasionally for good luck. And she needed a lot of luck for this show. That’s what her dad said anyway. She heard the door opened and looked to see her father. Smiling she ran up and hugged his waist, but he pushed her away and shoved some clothes in her arms. “Get dressed.” Kid said nothing and nodded happily going back to her dressing room. Have to look good for the stage and the audience, that’s what Dad always says._

  
  


She blinked “Whoo! Just having flashbacks all the time now today huh?” She mumbled to herself as she walked away from the mirror. “I hate mirrors anyway.” She looked at the bed and facepalmed. “Oh yeah. That.”

She carefully ripped the covers off the bed and started to remake it, fluffing the pillows and shaking the covers to get out any excess dirt and objects. A few long rubber things fell out of the bed, so she picked them up and threw them in the “Work shit” box. Then she went back to making the bed. 

Putting the pillows at the top, she finished and patted her hands together. “There we go!” She sighed happily. She heard oinking and looked to see Fat Nuggets awake. “Hey Nuggs!” She picked up the pig and twirled around the room. Fat Nuggets oinked happily as Kid laughed in joy. 

Kid stopped twirling and sighed, sitting down on the bed and petting Fat Nuggets as he laid in her lap. “I wonder if Angel Dust is having fun.” She thought to herself as she pet the pig. She looked down at Nuggs and squinted her eyes as she remembered something again. 

  
  
  


_“YOU CHEATED ON ME?! WITH HIM?! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!”_

_“—- I HAD TOO! FOR US! SHE IS STILL OUR KID!”_

_“BULLSHIT! THAT HELLSPAWN WILL NEVER BE MY DAUGHTER!”_

_Kid looked up at her arguing parents confused. She heard more screaming and a smack, then felt herself being pulled away and into her mother’s arms._ **_“LEAVE MY HOME!!!”_ **

  
  


She gasped as she was pulled back to reality. She grasped her chest and felt her heart beating fast. She breathed deeply and tried to keep herself calm. She was ok. She was ok. Don’t need to remember the past. No need to. She sighed and felt her heartbeat slow down back to normal. 

She was ok. Like always. 

  
  


Then she heard the door knocking. Kid perked up thinking it was Angel Dust and gently put Fat Nuggets beside her on the bed and ran to open the door. 

She grabbed the doorknob and opened it. “Angel Dust!” She exclaimed. Looking up she was confused. 

  
  
  
  


It wasn’t Angel. And it wasn’t Valentino.   
  
  


Kid looked up at the square head of the grinning TV demon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey  
> Want me to make a story about Kid’s backstory?  
> Lemme know


	13. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid starts her job, and it doesn’t go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason for so many chapters? School. Won’t be available for a while this week.  
> Also. Please comment. I want feedback.  
> (Also is my spamming of chapters annoying? Let me know)

“Uh, who are you?” Kid asked, confused as the TV demon came into the room. 

“Valentino never told you?” He asked. His voice was electrical, tv static occasionally rising in his voice.” I’m his boyfriend Vox.”

“Oh.” Kid said nothing, trying to keep her heartbeat from freaking out. Angel Dust was very nice and Valentino was so sweet to her despite what happened yesterday but this guy, this guy gives her the creeps. Like he could rip off her head any moment without warning. She fiddled with her fingers as she watched him look around the room. 

Vox whirled around and faced Kid making her jump. “Valentino wants you to see Angel Dust’s performance. In person.” He told her his grin never leaving his face. Kid gulped and nodded forcing a small smile.

“Can I get my sweater on?” She asked timidly. Vox merely nodded and Kid rushed to grab her hoodie from the floor and put it on, Vox taking quiet notice of the scars on the back of her arms. Once she was done Vox grabbed the girl’s arm and speed-walked out the room and down the hall. 

“Uh, sir, c-can you let me go? You're hurting my wrist.” Kid asked timidly. Vox didn’t respond and seemed to grip on tighter, pulling Kid along forcefully. Kid just grimaced and tried to keep up and not fall over. They made it to the elevator and Vox practically threw Kid in when the door opened. Kid grunted in slight pain as she got up from the floor, rubbing her head as Vox came in and pressed a button to the top of the building. She looked at Vox but quickly looked away in fear. He was just so… scary. 

They made it and Vox grabbed Kid roughly again, pulling her towards a door she’s never seen before. Vox opened the door and went inside pulling Kid along inside. Kid gasped at the interior of the room, neon pink walls and crazy neon lights. Heart shaped tables and seats filled with demons, prostitutes and girls were scattered throughout the room and a big seat was in the back, where Valentino himself was seated. A stage with a pole on it was at the front of the room, with Angel Dust dancing on it. Kid gasped and she waved at Angel. “HI ANGEL DUST!” She yelled excitedly. He looked over at her for a second and his eyes widened, falling off the pole in surprise. Kid gasped in surprise and tried to rush over to help him but was held back by Vox. “Sir I need to—” she tried to explain, but smoke in the shape of a hand came over and squeezed her cheeks shutting her up. 

Kid looked over at Valentino who didn’t look that happy, simply squinting his eyes at the child. She gulped quietly as Vox dragged her to his seat next to the moth demon, sitting down and putting Kid beside him letting go of her hood. Kid massaged her cheeks and looked up at the duo, but they paid no attention to her, solely looking at the stage, Angel Dust. She looked at the stage herself to see him struggling to get up and succeeding. She smiled as she saw him get back up and start dancing again. She sat back and watched him. She had nothing better to do. 

Once the spider was done she got up and tried to run over and congratulate him, but Vox grabbed her hood again making her choke slightly. She looked behind her again in slight annoyance as Vox grinned at her. “No, you're coming with me.” He grabbed her arm tightly again and pulled her behind him. Kid looked back once more to try and see Angel Dust, looking at him cower back as Valentino approached him menacingly. 

They passed the door to Valentino’s lounge/office and headed somewhere else, a door with a piece of paper that said “Music studio.” Vox opened it and inside was a sad excuse of a music studio, only one recording booth, a desk with an old looking laptop on it and a few microphones with stray papers scattered everywhere. “Ok, I’ll make this simple for your small brain. Every once in a while that laptop will get an email with a music file on it. Send it to me so I can use it for my work. Got it?” Vox asked her slowly. Kid nodded trying to ignore the obvious insult. “Good. Someone will come get you when you’re done.” He pushed her inside and slammed the door behind her. 

Kid looked at the laptop and shrugged her shoulders, taking off her sweater and putting it around the chair. She looked at the laptop and clicked a few keys and dragged the mouse around, accessing the gmail. Or more rather Vmail as it said on the computer. “Such a big ego huh?” Kid mumbled to herself. “Almost as big as that dick he’s got.” She laughed at her own joke and high-fived herself. 

After ten minutes she got an email from a place called “Recording booth one.” She clicked on it and made a new vmail, attaching the file to the vmail and sending it to Vox’s vmail address. She kicked back and tapped her fingers. “Jeez is that all I have to do? Boring as heck.” 

Then the laptop started to blow up with vmails. “Oh shit.”

Getting to work with her fast fingers she sent vmails as fast as she could, trying to get them all to Vox. She didn’t hear the door open until she smelt smoke. She looked at the door to see Valentino leaning in the doorway. “Oh, hi sir.” She greeted him quietly, then going back to work. 

She felt a finger lift her chin and she was forced to look at Valentino’s smiling face. “Uh, did you need something?” She asked him confused, trying to pull away. 

Valentino grabbed one of her arms. “I need you to dance for me baby. Show Voxxy just how good you are.” He told her stroking her cheek. She nodded and tried to pull away again but he simply held on tighter. “Let’s go, you’ve been in here for hours.” He grinned at the girl as he pulled her along. Wait how long was she in there? She didn’t have time to think about it as they were already in the room from before. Angel Dust was sitting down in Valentino’s seat with Vox holding onto his waist. Valentino dragged Kid towards the stage. “No singing dearie, just put on a good show.”  
  


That’s something her dad said to her. Put on a good show. She nodded and climbed onto the stage and grabbed the pole, about to work her magic. 

“Oh, and take off your hoodie.” Valentino ordered. 

What? Take it off? It was her safety object. Something she could use to cope. Something her mom gave to her before.. “Sir, can I keep it on please? It helps me with—” she didn’t get to finish her sentence before she was smacked harshly across the face. She gasped in pain as she collapsed to the floor, holding her cheek. She looked up at Valentino’s unforgiving eyes. No remorse or regret. 

“Take off the jacket, or all of your clothes. Your choice.” He snarled at her. Kid shook and took off her hoodie slowly, throwing it on the floor. Valentino looked satisfied and got off the stage to sit with Vox and Angel Dust. 

Kid tried to ignore the cold and grabbed the pole again. No biggie. She twirled on it and pulled a few easy moves, climbing on it and twirling around it with ease. She could see Vox staring at her, his eyes growing wider along with his smile. It creeped her out.

She eventually stopped dancing and spun around the pole hugging it as she halted. She held onto the pole looking at the trio nervously. Angel Dust looked concerned, Vox looked excited, but Valentino didn’t look impressed. “Could have done better.” He said monotonously. “You’re done for the day. You too Angelcakes.” He whispered to the spider as he stroked his face. Angel Dust grimaced and nodded smiling. 

“Thanks Daddy.” He got up quickly and walked over to the stage. “Kid get down from there!” He whisper-yelled at her getting her sweater from the ground. She got down from the stage and took her hoodie from Angel Dust. 

“Thanks. Can we go back to your room?” Kid asked as she put the jacket back on. 

Angel Dust took one look at Valentino and Vox who were looking at each other lustfully and starting to take their clothes off each other. “Yeah Kid, let’s go.” He grabbed Kid’s arm gently and led them out of there quickly. 

Kid rubbed her cheek. “It stings.” She complained slightly. Angel Dust sighed. He wasn’t used to it the first time Val smacked him either. 

“I’ll help ya with when we get back.” He offered. 

“Thanks Angel.”

They made it back with no problems and Kid ran around the room as Angel Dust went into the bathroom he had and grabbed a washcloth, drenching it in cold water and squeezing it out. “Hey Kid!” He yelled. She zipped over in a second. “Keep this on your face. It’ll help with the stinging. Cool ya down at least.” He told her handing her the cloth. She smiled and put it on her cheek smiling at the spider demon. 

“Angel, why did he smack me? I didn’t do anything wrong.” She wondered out loud as she went to the bed and laid down on it holding the cloth to her face. 

Angel Dust sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “Dunno Kid. It’s how Val is. He also doesn’t like it when people defy him.” He looked at Kid and forced a smile. “Why don’t ya get some sleep, it’s eleven o'clock and teenager or not you need sleep.”

“Ok Angel. Goodnight.” He looked over confused and sighed seeing she was already asleep. Deciding to follow her lead he laid down next to her and was about to close his eyes, but heard Fat Nuggets scratch at the bed. He laughed and picked up the pig petting his head and nuzzling him with his nose.

“I could never forget you Nuggs.” He sighed happily holding the pig in his arms as he drifted off into peaceful sleep. 

  
  
  
  
=======  
  
  


Valentino laid in bed next to Vox, who was snoring loudly. After how much they fucked Val was surprised he wasn’t asleep himself, but something about Kid made him feel off. He picked up his phone from the nightstand and started texting someone. 

_What?_   
  


_Need you to run a background check on someone. A thorough background check, kay darling?_

_Yes sir._

_Good girl. No sass next time._

_...Yes sir._

Val put his phone back on the nightstand and leaned onto his boyfriend. Maybe he would get some answers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mysterious demon? And why Val gotta be such a douche bag? And why is Vox so excited?


	14. It's Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust is used to the abuse. But Kid isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy.  
> (im writing this in class haha)  
> ((mainly just want a lot of chapters out before the qna))

Angel Dust groaned quietly in pain as he twirled on the pole and struck a pose, forcing a big smile. He looked amazing as always, but his mind was drained. He was tired as fuck and he wanted to stop. But he couldn't. He finished his photo shoot and not looking at anyone went back to his room, Kid sitting on his bed.

The whole week was just crazy for him. Kid wasn't causing any problems thank Lucifer, but she was starting to get why Angel hated his boss so much, getting smacked across the face for forgetting one email and being yelled at for tripping on herself during her private performances. She tried to protest but a harsh smack in the face stopped her from saying anything rather quickly. When she came in to do a performance for Valentino and Vox she always looked drained from sending emails all day. And most of the time Angel wasn't in the room, having other work to do and Johns to fuck, so he couldn't make sure she was ok. And when she did come back, sometimes as late as midnight, she looked tired and weakened. 

"Angel, my face hurts." Kid grunted slightly in pain as she tenderly patted her cheek, it slightly stinging from so many hits. Angel Dust sighed hopelessly and handed her a cold washcloth he prepared earlier, which Kid took gratefully and sighed in relief at the cold touch as she laid it on her cheek carefully.

"I know Kid. It's hard. But ya get used to it." He said to her sadly as he looked in his mirror trying to make sure he looked his best. "Least ya know how I feel sometimes right?" He asked her smiling.

Kid cracked a grin and nodded. "Yeah. He's..."

"A fucking asshole."

"Yeah. A fucking asshole."

They laughed at their joke but quickly stopped the moment they saw red smoke seep into the room from the doorway crack. Angel Dust straightened his back and Kid threw the cloth under the bed as Valentino opened the door and stepped in, completely ignoring Kid and walking over to Angel Dust, grabbing his chin and tilting his head up. "You ready for your performance baby?" He asked him gently stroking his face. Angel Dust nodded having a smile on his face, which quickly went away as Val squeezed his face and dug his fingers into Angel's cheeks. "Don't mess it up for me, got it? I have a lot of money riding on you tonight." He growled.

Angel Dust whimpered and nodded his head as best he could. "I don't hear any words darling."

Angel internally groaned but forced out an answer. "Yes Daddy."

Valentino gave him a smile and let go of his face. "Good boy." He looked over at Kid who was watching the whole thing. She jumped and quickly turned away, but Val walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed, stroking her back gently sending shivers down the girl's spine. "What, no hello to me? How rude." He purred continuously rubbing her back. Kid looked away extremely uncomfortable and tried to inch away but he grabbed her torso roughly with his lower hands and pulled her into his lap.

Every instinct in Kid's body was telling her to run as Val stroked the bruises on Kid's face. "Oh, dearie, looked at what you made me do. I wouldn't have had to do that if you did it right the first time, you understand right?" He asked sweetly. Kid shivered and nodded her head trying to move away from the moth demon but he dug his fingers into her sides and she yelped in pain."Don't try and move away from me, got it?" Kid winced in pain and nodded her head wanting nothing more than for Valentino to let her go. Valentino kept stroking the girl's face as he looked over at Angel Dust. "Angie, I put your costume in your closet. Put it on now."

"Yes sir." Angel Dust murmured. He didn't know how Val got into his room when they were sleeping last night and he personally didn't want to find out. He left Kid with the moth and walked into his surprisingly large closet and found his outfit, a pink leather one-piece suit with straps. Leave it to Val to give him something kinky to wear. He struggled to get it on, his feet not exactly helping. He managed to get it on and with a grunt of victory looked at himself in the closet mirror. So many mirrors in his room it was insane. He left the closet trying to adjust to the suit looking over at Kid, gasping when he saw her on the floor shaking in pain holding her stomach and face. He looked up at Valentino in fear as he turned around giving Angel Dust a poisonous smile. 

"Nothing is wrong baby. Just needed to teach her something about me. Let's go, I wanna see you _DANCE_ like the little whore you are." Val sneered at him as he stomped over to the spider and grabbed his wrist pulling him out the room. Angel Dust took one look at Kid before Valentino slammed the door.

===

Kid whimpered quietly on the floor clutching her stomach. Why did Val do that? She didn't expect the moth to tell her be a good pet for tomorrow, whatever that meant or to stab her fucking gut, but here she was bleeding slightly with her face burning again. She groaned and sat up, stumbling over to the bed and grabbing a pillow and ripped the pillowcase off, holding it to her stomach and trying not to cry from the pain. Not the first time she was stabbed and it wouldn't be the last. She knew one thing however.

She had to get out of this studio and back home with her mom. And hopefully Angel Dust will help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentino you bastard!  
> also is this too many chapters?


	15. Yeah...

Yeah

imma take the advice of that one user and take a break until the QnA 

no chapters until after

any questions you peoples got lemme know via comments 

imma take a nap now

owo 


	16. I’m a monster...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...

Ok last update today and i SWEAR I’ll take a break, one nice user who doesn’t want me to burn myself out but this is kinda serious.   
  


So I just established Kid’s backstory and there is one thing that can completely change this entire story. And I seriously need the comments this time.   
  


How would you feel if Kid had sexual trauma in her past? Not as bad as Angel Dust but for someone her age it would be very traumatizing.   
  


It will completely change the story based on your decision, and I have my versions of how it would go, but let me know. It might seem cheap me asking you readers reading this but I really need to know so I don’t offend anyone or make any mistakes.   
  


Should Kid have sexual trauma from her past? Or not?


	17. QnA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I KNOW I said I was going to upload this Friday but the rest of the week is so incredibly busy with Christmas shopping I won’t be available (maybe) for a while. So here we are.  
> Sorry if this is confusing, not the best at writing.

Hello my readers! Welcome to the first QnA of this thing! 

Not a lot of questions but love the participation! Thanks for leaving helpful comments, kudos, and giving me the courage to go through with this insanity!

Anyways, let’s move on to the first comment/question. 

TwilightNa asked…

“Uh oh…

And what the hell was in that alcohol? Oh my god Velvet totally drugged the reader with something! And yeah! Let’s go wild and crazy... until Valentino shows up”

Haha! Wild and crazy yes indeed. 

As for the alcohol thing it’s simple. Kid never drank or did drugs before in her life. She’s not exactly used to drinking especially so much of it. What 15 year old can hold her alcohol?

  
  


TheFanficArchives2024 asked…

“1)how old is the kid?

2)can I also have some info it could be her favourite food for all I care I'd just love to know more.”   
  


Kid is fifteen/15 years old but because of how she was raised she tends to act a little bit younger. Surprisingly she has a two-headed dog named Chester at home!

Claire1307 asked… 

“Telling from how the kid was most likely abused wouldn’t she get the idea that Val isn’t as good of a person especially since Angel is down right worried and scared of him 24/7 or is she just blinded by the fact that she hasn’t seen a man appear so nice and actually feels secure?”

Wow, nice question! You're smart!

Kid may be naive and isn’t the brightest but she’s not that stupid. She knows the good apples from the bad. And Valentino is one bad apple. She just had a good feeling about him the first time because that’s how Valentino is, and because of problems in her past she’s kinda deprived of attention and she wants as much as she can get at times, negative or positive. She’ll see how much of a douchebag he is in future chapters.

Besides, anyone vulnerable will think Valentino’s treatment is positive. 

DoomCookie says…

“I bet the Kid's mom is a succubus. All the signs seem to indicate it.”

Haha! I can tell you this, her mom is of both worlds. Which worlds, well, figure out that one yourselves.

TheFanficArchives2024 said...

"0 bucks says we’ll see that kids dad

-5 +5 says she’s related to Val or one of his girls  
(Being a hybrid I say this is a good guess)"

Well, how do you know you haven't seen him already? ;)  
  


Anyway, some other stuff. 

Slight change to Kid’s design. She has a spiky antenna on her head where her second horn would be. Her skin (on her arms anyway) is slightly dotted with white specks and the skin on her stomach and midsection is **-REDACTED-**. Her left eye is - **REDACTED-**

In case any of you were confused this story takes place **BEFORE** the hotel, which is why Charlie, Vaggie, Alastor and everyone else isn't here. I might make a fanfic continuing this during the hotel but that is completely up to you guys if you want it.

Updates on chapters will come out slower on weekdays and faster on weekends. Depending how I’m feeling of course.

I also have Kid’s backstory and how her parents met all in my mind and ready to write. I’ll probably do that after this fanfic as like a prequel. But lemme know if you want that ok?

By the time this chapter comes out I will have the entire story to this fanfic planned out, up to a certain point. That’s when I’ll need your help! (If I don’t think of anything before than and I actually write the story to this darn thing.) 

And also, question. Related to the story.

Would you guys like more story related chapters or small filler chapters with fluff and tiny angst and that small stuff that eventually lead into the story? The next chapter will have a lot of angst and bad stuff happening to a spider demon we all love but after that I don’t know what to do until the full story kicks into motion so what do you peoples want?

Small filler chapters with fluff and angst sprinkled throughout that lead into the story?

Or longer story focused chapters with only the full story and no middleman?

  
  


And if you're wondering why I can’t do both, lemme know if you want me too. (My attention span isn’t the greatest in the world I’ll say that much.) 

  
  


Anyway peoples I hope you enjoyed this Questions and Answers chapter! I’ll be doing this every once in a while maybe every 5-10 chapters depending on what you guys decide and enjoy! Next chapter will come very soon, hopefully.

BTW

Do you guys think I should rewrite some chapters?

also

Which title do you people like more?   
  


Nice but Stupid Kid?

or

Nice but Naive (and Stupid) Kid?

Also tiny spoiler.

Someone **_VERY_** important dies at the end of this story. Who? You guys can try figure out who ;)

(Also please comment, I like interacting with you guys and hearing what you have to say and your opinions. Ya don’t have to but… please do.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know via the comments! And enjoy your day!


	18. STOP IT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino shows Angel Dust his “love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK WARNING THIS DOES HAVE RAPE IN IT SO PLEASE BE CAUTIOUS ANYONE SENSITIVE TO THIS

Angel Dust twirled on the pole and sang as loudly as he could, demons looking at him lustfully and throwing money at the stage.

Angel was currently performing in one of the best strip clubs in Hell, a lot of important demons were there looking at the sexy spider dance. Soon he finished his song and struck a pose with his hands on his hips and everyone cheered throwing money at him. Angel Dust smiled as wide as he could and looked up at Valentino who was sitting at the front with Summer and Dia sitting next to him. He had a wide grin on his face so he must be satisfied.

The lights turned off and Angel Dust stepped off stage and went to his dressing room and locked the door. He didn't want to deal with Val's bullshit, and he was tired. His legs and arms hurt from holding onto the pole for so long. He needed a break. He worked to get the pink suit off and sighed in relief at the freed up tension in his back and chest. He fluffed his chest fluff and went to leave the dressing room when he bumped into someone. He looked up confused and gasped seeing Val's face, his red eyes glaring lustfully at him. How did he even get in?! The door was locked! "Val--" Angel started, but he was lifted up with ease in Val's arms and his chin was forced up to look at the moth. He grunted and looked at Valentino with a confused look on his face.

"You did AMAZING baby, you deserve a reward." He purred, stroking his face, then going in for a kiss. Angel Dust pushed him away, which wasn't a smart thing to do. Valentino growled and squeezed Angel's cheeks roughly, kissing him forcefully putting his tongue in the spider's mouth. Angel Dust did his best to kiss back as Val licked and bit the inside of his mouth. After two long painful minutes he broke away, Angel taking a deep breath and wiping his mouth. "Good job Angie." One of Val's hands crept up Angel's thigh and rubbed his hole. Angel Dust gasped and tried to move away, but Valentino held onto him and forced his fingers into his hole, pushing them in and out. Angel Dust whimpered in pain at the penetration and fell out of Val’s arms and onto the floor when he stopped.

Valentino picked him up and patted his cheek. "Oh baby, you haven't had a release in a while huh? Let Daddy help you with that~" Val simpered at him as he walked out the dressing room and started to walk down the hall into a random bedroom. Angel Dust gasped and felt tears start to build up in his eyes, he didn't want to have sex right now! Especially with him!

"Val I'm not in the--" he didn't manage to get another word out before feeling something touch his dick. He panted slightly from the pressure and felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as he felt his balls being massaged and his dick being pumped. Okay so maybe he was a little pent up but that meant nothing! He heard Valentino laugh darkly and realized what he was doing, keeping himself quiet. But it was too late now. He looked up at Val's face and whimpered at the look on his face.

"We're gonna have so much fun baby~"

=====

Angel Dust panted as he had an orgasam a, what, third time? He lost count. He breathed heavily as Valentino grabbed his torso and kissed him again, his tongue invading Angel's mouth. "Oh Angel, kiss me back baby, work your magic." Valentino moaned out, clawing at Angel Dust's face. The spider tried to bear it as he kissed the moth back as best he could, the latter biting his tongue more than once.

Angel felt Val push him onto the bed and looked up at him, feeling tired and worried at the smile on Valentino's face. Val climbed on top of Angel and grabbed his neck, choking him slightly."Tell me to go harder~ tell that to your daddy~" He purred lustfully at Angel Dust who simply forced a smile and let out a fake moan.

"Oh Daddy, go harder, fuck me right in the ass!" He must have put on a good performance because Valentino's grin grew wider, as he slammed Angel's head onto a pillow and opened his legs, taking his dick and shoving it into Angel's wet sensitive hole without warning. Angel Dust gasped but soon got used to the size and let out some more noises for Val.

Valentino saw the spider act like the slut he was and began to thrust into Angel. The spider groaned at the pain and put his hands on Val's chest to try and get him to stop but that just made the moth thrust harder, completely turned on by the spider’s pain, groaning and grunting in pleasure as he slammed into Angel’s body. 

Angel felt something rip inside him and started to panic. "Val stop it, it hurts!" He cried out in pain trying to push Valentino off him again. He didn't listen and kept going, and when Angel opened his mouth again Val covered his mouth roughly with his hand, looking down at Angel and grinning sadistically as he thrusted in and out of him. Angel Dust muffled sobbing went unheard as he felt his body be violated and ripped apart once again.

Valentino climaxed with a grunt, cum spurting out of his dick and into Angel Dust’s hole. He sat up and wiped his forehead as Angel fell back onto a pillow knocked out from the pain. He looked at the spider and cooed at him gently stroking his face with one of his hands. "Oh Angel, I love you so much." he murmured lovingly to the sleeping demon, laying down next to him and pulling him towards his chest petting his face kissing his lips occasionally.

He heard his phone beep and he leaned over picking it up from the nightstand, seeing it was a text from his little tracker. He opened it up and read it carefully.

_ Got some info for ya boss.  _

Valentino grinned menacingly and texted back a quick reply.

_ Good. Come to my office and show me tomorrow.  _

_ Yes sir. _

  
  


Valentino closed his phone and went to sleep holding Angel Dust in his arms.

  
  
  


As Kid sat on the floor of Angel’s room quietly, wondered where her friend could possibly be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no....


	19. AGAIN

So yeah. Imma bitch.   
  


Why. I’ll explain.   
  


The original version of this story I like so much more. So even though the nice user suggested me something, I decided no. I’m going to be deleting chapters 19-23 today. You don’t like it, well I swear the story will make more sense this way. Sorry but I like the original version, so yeah. I’m sticking with that.   
  


Please don’t leave because of this. I swear, you won’t regret it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. But I need this. Chapters will make more sense. I swear.


	20. Pictures and a Deal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid has to take pictures, and makes a deal with Val. Under his terms of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHHH IM STUPID  
> WHO CARES PLEASE ENJOY THIS WAS EDITED A LOT AND THE STORY IS GETTING SLIGHTLY OUT OF CONTROL BUT NOT SO MUCH HAHAHA!

Valentino stared down the demon with a blank look in his eyes. “Well? Did you find anything useful?” He demanded strumming his fingers on his desk. The inside of his office was dark, the only source of light being Valentino’s and the second demon’s glowing eyes, Valentino’s red and the second demon’s blue. 

The demon gulped and nodded, pulling out a folder. “People will say anything if you chop off enough limbs.” She grumbled putting the folder on the desk and sliding it over to him. Valentino picked it up and flipped it open. “Apparently that kid has a human dad. Died once in the human world and died a second time here because of extermination. Her mom is kind of MIA. Couldn’t find anything on her—”

“Well find something.” She looked up at him in surprise. 

“Wh-what?”

“Find something on that brat’s mom.” Valentino glared at her. “Do I need to repeat myself?”

She blinked and stuttered for a few seconds. “Sir this took me a week to find it’ll take even longer to find more information on her mom, not to mention cost more—” she was cut off as Valentino shot up and rushed at her, slamming her against the wall choking her tightly. Valentino looked at her with cold eyes. “Find something. On that brat’s mom. Or else.” He stared her down threateningly as his hand choked her neck tighter. 

She gagged and nodded quickly. “Alright Mista Valentino!” She gasped. “I’ll find something I swear!”

Valentino hummed and tapped his cheek. “How do I know you’ll keep your word?” He choked tighter. 

“I’ll do it sir I swear!” She cried out clawing at the smoke hand trying to breathe. 

The hand let her go and she fell to the floor with a thud. She looked up at Valentino’s glowing eyes in fear. “Get out of my sight.” The moth demon growled. She nodded and scrambled up, running out the door. 

Valentino took a breath from his cigarette and blew out red smoke into the room. He walked back to his desk and looked at the folder again and opened it up, seeing a picture of a younger Kid. About three years old at most. He sighed and looked through the pictures. 

Then he saw one that intrigued him and made him think. Then he laughed loudly. 

“No way. Impossible.”

He crumpled up the photo and threw it in the trash, taking in a long drag from his cigarette and blowing out red smoke into the room. 

  
  


===

  
  


Kid washed the spider’s back with a washcloth gently, making sure he was still asleep and not whimpering again. She remembered earlier that night when Valentino just dumped him in the room. 

  
  


_ Kid was sitting down on the floor snoring quietly when she heard the door open. She jumped and looked up, seeing Valentino walk in carrying an unconscious Angel Dust. Kid looked at the both of them silently and flinched when Val dropped the spider onto the floor. “Angel?” She asked quietly, tapping his shoulder and shuddering when he didn’t move. She looked up at the giant moth demon and stuttered out, “What happened? What did you do?” _

_ Valentino looked back at her with a smile that made her back away. “Oh, he had work to do, and then we shared our love. Take care of him baby, but not too much, I need your help in the morning.” He told her the wide grin on his face never leaving. Kid shook in pure terror nodding quickly. “Good pet. Make sure to get a lot of sleep sugar.” He purred at her, turning around swiftly and leaving the room. Kid heard the door lock and footsteps walking away. _

  
  


Kid grumbled and continued to wash his back. She had somehow got him on the bed and Fat Nuggets was currently licking his face to comfort him. Angel Dust didn’t do anything, seemingly relaxed for once. She looked at his face seeing it was calm and not twisted up in pain like before. She sighed in relief and flopped down next to him throwing the cloth onto the floor. 

She looked at the clock and saw it was around one am. When would Valentino need her? She didn’t know. She didn’t care. She closed her eyes quickly and slept. 

  
  
  


Kid woke up with a start and sat up quickly. She had a bad dream which was strange, she doesn’t usually dream. But this was about a giant monster that had come and ripped her apart. She took a deep breath and looked at the clock. Six am. She slept for a total of five hours. She sighed and got up, guessing she had nothing better to do. She went over to the door and saw a note on the floor. Curious she picked it up and read it carefully. 

_ Come up to my office little pet, need you for something important~ _

She cringed at the words and crumpled the note. Well she had no choice. She tried to open the door and was surprised to see it was unlocked. She didn’t know what was going on but she didn’t like it. Looking back at Angel Dust once, she opened the door and walked down the hall to the elevator, chewing her nails nervously. 

She got all the way up to Valentino’s office and stepped cautiously towards the door, about to grab the handle but the door opened on its own, smoke seeping out the room. Kid’s instincts to run away went up over a million percent but she swallowed her fear and walked inside, clutching tightly at her sweater. 

She looked up at the moth demon as he smoked his cigarette, pink smoke emitting from it. ‘Pink smoke?’ Kid thought. ‘Usually it’s red what gives?’

She tried her best to not inhale it as she walked over and sat down in the single chair that was there. She was getting more suspicious by the second as she looked up at Valentino’s face. “Y-yah needed me for something sir?” She asked with a small smile on her face as she covered her nose as best she could. 

Valentino didn’t look at her and sighed. “I’ve been down on my luck a little bit these few days little pet. I need photos of someone who can target a certain audience.”

Kid nodded and coughed, inhaling some smoke by accident and quickly covering her mouth again. She felt her stomach churn slightly but thought nothing of it. “How am I supposed to help?”

Valentino glanced at her eyes twirling his cigar. “I need you to let me take some photos of you baby, just a few in some nice outfits. Can you handle that?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Kid tilted her head confused. “Doesn’t Angel Dust usually do photo shoots and stuff?”

“Well yes but he’s a little preoccupied at the moment isn’t he?” He asked sarcastically, blowing out more pink smoke into the room. Kid nodded sheepishly and coughed. “You can breathe, you know, this smoke isn't toxic.”

Kid looked at him with doubt in her eyes, slowly lowering her arm and taking small breaths. Valentino glanced at her eyes and looked at the smoke, jerking his head slightly to the side, Kid not noticing at all. The smoke swirled around the girl’s body and went up her nose quickly. She gasped in surprise and tried to cover her nose but to no avail as she took a giant breath in. Valentino smiled evilly as she began coughing on the smoke. 

“You ok baby girl?” He asked with fake sympathy as he looked at the choking child. She coughed and nodded slowly, grabbing her chest. He sat up and walked from behind his desk and towards her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kid was completely disoriented, her vision blurring and strange images appearing as she looked up at Valentino’s face, which was smiling menacingly. She nodded as best she could and tried to get his hand off her shoulder but he held on tighter. She felt her stomach and lower section churn and she squirmed in her seat. “S-sir—”

Valentino put a finger to her mouth. “Ah ah ah. Don’t say a word. We have work to do.” Without warning he picked her up in his arms and walked towards his private bedroom, cameras set up and ready to take pictures.

Valentino laid Kid on the bed and started to unzip her jacket which kicked off her primal instincts into overdrive and she held up her hands trying to push him away but Val stopped her with two of his hands and kept going, her arms shaking in his grasp. 

“Sir-” She tried to say, but a smack to her face made her squeal and stop talking. Kid got the hint and whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut as her dress was taken off and replaced with a new outfit. 

“Darling, open your eyes.” Kid did nothing and kept them closed. She felt something sharp pierce her hand. She squeaked, opening them up and looking at the moth. He looked at her seriously before smiling widely, pink smoke seeping from his mouth. “Take a deep breath little pet, take a deep breath and let your troubles sink away.” He purred deeply as the smoke surrounded her face and went up her nose. 

Kid choked on the smoke but soon inhaled it deeply wanting an escape from reality. Her vision blurred and soon she just relaxed and let Valentino do what he wanted. Her vision was blurry so she couldn’t see, and Valentino had the upper hand anyway so what was the point in fighting back? She felt a hand stroke her face and the moth saying how such a good pet she was and to hold still. She was very confused until she saw a bright flash. She winced and tried to cover her eyes, she wasn’t used to the light. She felt her arms be pinned to the bed and more flashes of light passed her vision. She tried to bear it and gave a small smile. More flashes of light came and she caught a glance of Valentino’s big smile in her vision. She felt him cup her cheek and rub it lovingly and she leaned to it, rubbing her face into his hand. She didn’t hear his laughter and didn’t feel Valentino take off the new outfit and take more pictures of her vulnerable body. 

  
  


Soon the flashing stopped, and Valentino changed Kid back into her dress and jacket. He picked her up and walked back to his office and sat her down on the chair.

Kid could barely hear what the moth was saying as the smoke gathered around the both of them. She inhaled the smoke and felt herself go calmer, feeling something be put in her hand and whispers from Valentino. “Sign the paper baby, you won’t have to worry about anything anymore~” 

Kid, who was very tired and not thinking straight, looked at the paper and signed the bottom. She heard laughter and the paper disappeared into the smoke. Kid flopped down on the desk and snored. 

Valentino cackled and put the signed contract into his pocket. Smoke in the form of handcuffs and a collar appeared on Kid’s wrists and neck. He looked at the photos he took and grinned widely. 

  
  


“Now, to profit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so weird. Hope you liked this. Also hope you like the new chapters coming soon.


	21. Escape?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo tries an escape. And...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. This is a lot.

Angel Dust looked at Kid as she sat on his bed. She was shaking in exhaustion. He didn’t blame her. 

The last two weeks were hell for the child. He knew all about it. Valentino kept making her take pictures for demons and was abusing her as much as Angel Dust. He didn’t touch her, as far as Angel knew about. But every time she came back from his office, she looked weak and tired. She barely had enough energy to walk let alone talk to him or Fat Nuggets. Every time she came back Angel just let her lay on the bed and sleep. Lucifer knows she needs it. 

Angel Dust didn’t know how to help her. He couldn’t defy Valentino. She was part of his contract, meaning she was Val’s toy whether she liked it or not. He laughed to himself quietly. And here he thought he was going to keep Kid safe. Guess he failed at that. She must hate him, wouldn’t be surprising to the spider. 

The door opened and Valentino walked in without warning, completely ignoring Angel and going over to Kid, grabbing her shoulder. She jumped and looked up at him with a scared look on her face. 

“Hey darling, I need you for some more photos. You can do it right?” He asked, although it was clear it wasn’t optional. 

Kid gulped and looked down. “S-sir, I just did that a few hours ago, can’t I have a—”

Valentino grabbed her cheeks and clutched them tightly. “You know, I’ve been so nice to you. You do what I say like the good little pet you are and I let you have the time of your life. And you have the audacity to try and ask for a break?” He growled squeezing her face tightly. She winced in pain and tried to push him away. “Maybe stop being a whiny bitch and start following my orders.” He yelled out smacking her in the face so harshly she fell on the floor. 

Kid cried out in pain. “I’m sorry, I’ll do what you say! Please don’t hurt me!” She begged him holding her hands up in defense.

Valentino tapped his cheek and gave her a smile, walking over and picking up the crying child and rubbing her face. “Oh calm down, this one will be quick then you can come back and sleep as much as you want ok sweetie?” He purred to her gently. Angel watched all this unfold with anger in his eyes, although he didn’t let it show on his face. 

Kid sniffled and nodded weakly. “Good pet. Let’s go.” Valentino said about to leave. “Oh wait. Angelcakes.” He looked over at the spider demon who stopped glaring at him quickly. “You’re relieved of all shows for the week.” Valentino smiled at him. Angel Dust nodded in thanks, although he couldn’t believe it. How much money was Kid making that Val didn’t need him for the whole week?!

Val smiled at the spider and walked out the room, Kid following him as best she could. She looked back at Angel Dust before the door was shut. 

  
  
  
  
  


===

Kid groaned and gave Valentino a smile as he snapped more pictures of her body. Smoke was everywhere in the room and going up her nose, calming her down and making her relaxed as Valentino took pictures of her. She felt a lot better after breathing in the fumes. She barely thought about him at all and just smiled for the camera.

Valentino grinned and took off her clothes for the last few photos, taking pictures of her naked body. He finished with a good one and stopped, Kid getting up and going to leave quickly. “Wait a second baby.” Kid stopped immediately and turned around looking at Val. He had a wide grin on his face as he got up and walked over to her, lifting her head up with a finger and his smile widened. “Oh baby, you must be so tired and pent up from so much work.” He purred out stroking her face. 

Kid nodded and tried to push him away, but he held on tighter. “You must want a release so bad…” he growled deeply grabbing her breasts.

Kid gasped. “Sir—”

“No no. Just let me work my magic~” he purred. Kid shook in fear as he started to kiss her. 

  
  
  


No one could hear the girl’s sobs. 

===

Angel was smoking in his room when the door opened. Kid was standing there in the doorway, holding her arms. “Kid? You okay?” The spider asked. 

She didn’t say anything. Angel Dust looked at her confused. “Uh, Kid?” He asked again. She didn’t say anything and just fell on the floor. “KID!” He exclaimed, rushing over to her, kneeling down and shaking her shoulders. “What the fuck happened?!” 

Kid just cried and held onto the spider. “Angel… he… he…”

Angel Dust understood immediately and hugged her tightly, patting her back comfortably. She sobbed into his chest and Angel Dust held her tighter. 

“Angel?”

“Yeah Kid?” 

Kid looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “I wanna go home.”

  
  
  
  
  


===

  
  
  
  
  
  


Angel Dust looked down the hall carefully. “Alright Kid, it’s safe.” He felt Kid hold onto his hand and they walked down the hallway. 

It was the middle of the night. Valentino was asleep, Angel Dust made sure of that. When they were done screwing with each other earlier when the moth picked Angel up late that night, he gave Val a drink that was drugged all the way up. If what the bottle said was right he should be out for a few hours. Just enough time to get Kid out of the studio at least. 

Angel Dust and Kid managed to get down to the first floor and down to the lobby. “Alright Kid, just leave and don't come back. Back to my apartment or the dumpster. Just go, ok?” He told her. “Ya don’t need this, I’ll deal with Val.” Kid nodded and hugged his waist, running towards the door.

Angel Dust sighed and turned around to go back to his room, looking up to see Valentino smiling down at him with a horrible smile on his face. Angel’s eyes widened and he turned around quickly to warn Kid but Valentino grabbed him, holding him tightly and covering his mouth. “Just watch baby~” he purred quietly. 

Watch?

Angel Dust looked at Kid about to grab the doorknob. He saw the doorknob spark with lightning and immediately understood. He struggled against Val’s hold and tried to get free but to no avail, watching helplessly as Kid touched the doorknob and got shocked. 

“AAAAHHHH!!!” She screamed in pain, dropping to the floor completely knocked out. Angel Dust’s muffled cries were unheard. 

“You think you can drug me and leave with my child?” Wait what?! “You’ve got another thing coming baby.” He felt a sharp pain in his side and he looked, a needle sticking out of his body. He looked at Kid and his eyes widened seeing Vox the TV demon loom over her body. “Have your fun with her Voxxy.” Valentino told him. Angel Dust’s eyes started to close as he saw Vox take Kid in his arm and tossed her over his shoulder teleporting away. 

Angel Dust felt his vision go dark as Valentino’s laugh rang in his ears.  **_“No one escapes me~”_ **

  
  


That was the last thing he heard before he completely blacked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will literally be called Torture. Use your imagination.


	22. Torture.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You read the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, violence. Bad stuff. Warning.  
> Also nice user I’m not burning myself out. I just write really REALLY fast. Go figure

Angel Dust groaned as he came to. He tried moving his arms around only to find out they were tied to a pole. He checked his lower arms. Also tied up. He groaned and tried to open his eyes more, but the room was pitch black. He blinked his eyes adjusting to the darkness. There was a loud noise and a flash of light. A spotlight, pointed right at a chair. 

In that chair was an unconscious Kid, completely strapped to it. 

“KID!” Angel Dust yelled out trying to break free of his bonds. “Gah come on! What even is this shit?! Unbreakable ropes?!” 

“Kind of. Not close.” Angel Dust sucked in a breath and looked over to the source of the sound. It was Vox, the TV demon. “Those are my wires. Say the wrong thing and you’ll get a hundred volts to the face. Got it?” He asked, giving the spider a wide grin. Angel Dust grimaced and nodded his head. “Good. Now, Val told me to have some fun. So I’m going to have fun.” He walked over to Angel and tapped the space between his eyes. “And you're going to stay there. And watch every second of what is about to happen.”

“What are you—” wires shot up and wrapped around his mouth tightly, not letting Angel talk. Vox snapped his fingers again and a camera showed up, turned on and ready to record, as well as a table with a computer sitting on it. He whirled around and went back to Kid, putting a hand on her shoulder and smiling at the camera. 

“Hello demons and ghouls! Time for another episode of Snuff films with Vox! This time starring a hybrid! Everyone knows these things are illegal, so why don’t we make her gone. For good. Any suggestions from the chat?”

The computer started to blow up from the chat. Vox scanned through them before seeing one that intrigued him. “Ooh! Two hundred volts of electricity to her legs! Let’s see if she’ll wake up from this.” Vox said excitedly, his hands sparking up with blue lightning. He grabbed Kid’s legs and grunted, pumping electricity into her veins and body. 

Kid woke up with a gasp and screamed her lungs out, the electricity hurting every part of her. She tried to get away but failed. When Vox stopped her head fell back and she huffed and puffed. “Oh look who’s awake!” Vox exclaimed loudly grinning at the child. “You’re just in time for the next segment of the show~”

Kid glared at him hardly. “You bastard! Angel Dust will save me! I know it!”

Angel Dust’s eyes widened. Kid had that much trust in him? After everything that happened? This was all because of him!

Vox looked at her and snickered. “Oh, that dick sucker? Yeah, here’s a lesson kid. This is Hell. No one gives two shits about anyone here. He ain’t coming to save you any time soon.”

“Yeah he will! I know he will! He promised to get me home and I believe him!” Angel couldn’t believe his ears. Kid trusted him that much. He didn’t even realize. 

Vox just laughed out loud. “Let’s see if you even survive the night.” He looked at the computer again and grinned. “Oh this is gonna be fun.” A wire surrounded with electricity whirled up and landed in Vox’s hand. “Let’s see if you can handle this.”

Kid glared at him. “Bring it on fuck face!”

Angel Dust watched helplessly as the kid was tortured in some of the worst ways possible. Her back was whipped and her scars reopened, and her arms were sliced open with a giant knife. She cried as she bled in the chair but Vox wasn’t done. He grabbed her head and dunked it into a bucket of boiling water. She screamed trying to get away but Vox didn’t let her up for about five minutes. Kid gasped and coughed up water her face burning red, trying to breathe but Vox took her neck and held it tightly. 

“Choke you for three minutes. Wonder if you’ll survive~” he growled out clutching Kid’s neck roughly and squeezing. Kid gagged and tried to grab at Vox’s fingers but she was still tied down to the chair. Angel Dust screamed but it was muffled and unheard as he saw Kid’s eyes roll back into her head slightly. 

Suddenly Vox let go. Kid took a deep breath in and huffed, trying not to hyperventilate. “Aw, I forgot my annoying boyfriend said to keep you alive. Too bad right? Well not right now. Surely she can survive… ONE THOUSAND VOLTS TO THE HEAD!” He yelled out grabbing her forehead. Kid looked at him in horror. 

“What?”

Angel Dust screamed trying to break out the wires. _KID NO!!!_ He thought in desperation. 

Vox let it all out, and Kid shook in agony as her body practically lit up from the shock. The volts pumped through her body and shocked her brain and heart. Her eyes were open in shock and she could feel herself slipping away. 

Vox stopped and let her go. Kid’s head flopped down and laid on her chest. 

She wasn’t moving. 

Vox tapped her head and shrugged his shoulders. “Meh, she might be dead. Maybe not. Anyway!” He looked back at the camera with a smile. “That’s the end of this episode of Snuff Films with Vox! Tune in later for the next episode!” The camera stopped recording immediately and Vox looked over at Angel Dust, who was sobbing uncontrollably. “Oh calm down. She’s not dead I’m sure, I only shocked her with eight hundred volts. It's not that bad.” He waved his hand and the both of them were let go. Kid fell to the floor with a thud. 

Angel Dust ran over to her and shook her urgently. “Kid, Kid please, don’t do this to me, don’t die please, please wake up!” He cried out trying to wake her up any way he could. He smacked her face, pinched her arm, anything to wake her up. 

Nothing. 

Angel Dust shook as he felt Kid’s unmoving body. “Kid…” he sobbed quietly as he put his head on hers. 

He felt a twitch. Then a whine. He shot up and looked down at Kid in disbelief. She was twitching and whining slightly, barely moving. 

But she was alive. Angel Dust gasped and hugged her body tightly. She cried out slightly in pain and he loosened his grip a little. “Sorry Kid..” he whispered to her. She let out a tiny noise and he figured that was a way of saying it was fine. 

Angel Dust heard Vox laughing and glared at him. “How sweet. Anyway, Val said if she lives then you can go back to your room.” He told the spider. Angel Dust nodded and got up holding Kid as gentle yet tightly as he could. 

“Oh, no, she stays here. You can go.” Vox said. 

Oh fuck no. Angel Dust growled and whipped around at the TV demon with anger in his eyes. Vox looked at him surprised. 

“I don’t give a shit. Tell Val to suck your dick, this kid is coming with me whether he likes it or not.” He shouted at Vox. 

The TV demon looked at him for a few seconds before smiling. “Alright. I will. Now run along.” He shooed him away. Angel Dust glared at him before walking away with Kid asleep in his arms. 

Vox took out his phone and texted Valentino. _Did ya get all that babe?_

There was a quick reply. _Yeah. Don’t worry, I have a plan._

Vox grinned and teleported away. 

  
  
  
  
  


Angel Dust made it back to his room with no problems, going inside and walking towards the bed. Fat Nuggets oinked and looked at Kid in worry. “It’s fine Nuggs, she’s just busted up a little.” Angel Dust smiled at his pet. 

He laid Kid down on the soft sheets and grabbed bandages from under the bed. He wrapped her torso and arms up carefully looking at her face occasionally. Still peacefully asleep. 

Usually when something like this happened to Angel, Cherri would be the one doing this. Guess it was his turn now. How ironic. Or unironic. He didn't care. He finished bandaging her fragile body and covered her up as best he could, kissing her forehead. “Sleep well Kid.” He muttered to her. He pulled away and picked up Fat Nuggets, petting his head gently. 

“Angel?” Kid’s small voice rasped out. Angel Dust flinched and looked over at her. Her eyes were slightly open and she was looking at him. 

The spider sighed. “Kid, try and get some rest. You need it.” He told her placing Fat Nuggets on the bed, the pig waddling over and resting near the girl’s head. 

“Thank you.” Angel Dust blinked and looked at Kid, who was somehow smiling. Angel Dust snickered and smiled back. 

“Of course Kid. Now go the fuck to sleep.” 

Kid smiled and closed her eyes slowly, a look of peace finally on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay small fluff at the end!  
> No yay for the next chapter which will definitely break everyone’s heart.


	23. Pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOHHH!!!! This chapter is big!!! Enjoy! (Also have tissues ready if you sensitive)

Angel Dust looked at Kid sleep silently and sighed, stroking her head gently. She was still healing, and hasn’t woken up yet. He was slightly worried, but she was breathing. That was all that mattered. Surprisingly Val hasn’t called or messaged him, but he didn’t give two shits at the moment. Kid and Fat Nuggets was what mattered right now. The demon pig was nuzzling Kid’s head with his nose, trying his best to comfort the sleeping child. 

The door opened and an imp walked in. Angel Dust looked over at her confused. “Valentino wants to see you.” She told him. 

Angel Dust glared at her in anger. “Fuck no. Tell Val he can suck my dick. I’m worried about this kid right now and nothing can make me move from this spot.” He growled at her. 

Her face didn’t change and she simply sighed. “Valentino said if you didn’t come he’ll have that girl thrown out a window.”

Angel Dust growled and nodded his head. “Tell him I’ll be up in a minute.”

“Ok sir.” She left the room in a hurry. 

Angel Dust looked at Kid sleeping on his bed and pet her head again. “I’ll be back Kid, I swear.” He told her. She breathed quietly in response. He looked at Fat Nuggets and smiled at him. “Okay, don’t cause trouble baby okay?” The pig squealed happily in response. Angel Dust grinned at him and got up, leaving the room and going towards Val’s office. 

Why did he need him? He usually waited a day for Angel to recover then came and talked with him. Was it not the same for Kid? That’s bullshit, he thought. Valentino was up to something. But what? Angel couldn’t figure it out.

He found his way to Valentino’s office and stopped in front of the door. Smoke wasn’t seeping from underneath the doorway, so he wasn’t smoking. He was still suspicious. Taking a deep breath and sucking it up he opened the door and walked in. 

Valentino was looking at some papers and glanced over at the spider. “Oh Angel, how are you?” He asked innocently, putting the papers down and resting his chin in his hands. 

“Cut the bullshit Val, I don’t know why the fuck I’m here, but it has something to do with Kid doesn’t it? So just quit the sweet talking and tell me.” Angel Dust yelled out, slamming his hands onto the desk, glaring at the moth. 

Valentino raised an eyebrow at Angel Dust. “Is that any way to talk to your daddy?” He asked in a low tone. 

“I don’t fucking care! What the hell do you want with Kid?!” Angel Dust asked him. Then he remembered. “And what do you mean she’s your child? That doesn’t make any sense, she looks nothing like you!”

“The antenna on her head baby. Looks just like mine. From my sources, she got most of her looks from that whore of a mother I screwed with a few years back." Valentino explained patiently to the angry Angel Dust. "She has some markings on her chest that looks like my skin but other than that, no resemblance. It would be easy to mistake her for a half imp, which I guess she is. She's mainly me." He looked in Angel Dust's eyes with a grin. "And that's all that matters right now."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Val?!" Angel Dust yelled at him. "Stop with the fucking mystery talk and just tell me!"

"I will if you sit the FUCK down." Valentino growled at him. Angel Dust could feel his anger rising but he reluctantly sat down in the chair. Valentino tapped his cheek and looked back at his papers. Angel Dust squirmed in his chair and looked at the moth, waiting impatiently. "So I reckon you want an explanation?" He asked not looking at Angel. 

Angel Dust sputtered and glared at Valentino. "No shit I do! What do you mean she's your kid? What do you plan to do with her? Why did you--" Valentino held up a hand and glared at Angel Dust in warning. Angel took the hint and backed down. 

"What's the magic word babe?" He can't be fucking serious. He looked at Val's face to see it wasn't smiling. He groaned and forced a smile.

"Please, Mista Valentino, what was you talking about yesterday?" Angel Dust forced out politely. Valentino smiled.

"Good boy. Now." He snapped his fingers a folder appeared in front of Angel. "Look through that, it'll tell you everything you need to know about her." Valentino pretended to look at his nails as Angel picked up the folder and looked through it carefully. There was some pictures of Kid when she was younger and a lady who looked like a half imp herself with a marking over her right eye just like Kid's, yet two black horns on her forehead instead of one. There was several pictures of the two bonding, and there was a picture of Kid that looked around five years old, her chest exposed. Purple marking along with white ones were mixed with tan, and her left eye was uncovered, showing a red eye with no pupil, just like Val's. 

Angel Dust was confused. "Val how does this--"

"Keep going through it baby." Valentino told him not looking up. Angel Dust looked at him suspiciously and kept looking through. There was a picture of Kid being held by a man with dark skin and black hair. She didn't look too comfortable, probably because she was wearing a ridiculous outfit but the man looked ecstatic. There was a third picture with all of them smiling and holding each other. They legit looked like a family. He continued looking through and his heart dropped. There was pictures of Kid with scars on her back, and bruises all over her face. Then a picture of the man in a chair, a needle and pills in his hands. He overdosed. Kid wasn't there. He kept looking and found more pictures of Kid completely bruised and broken up. She still looked fairly young. He got to the last picture and saw it was the man, presumably in a demon form and in Hell, being killed by an exterminator. Angel Dust was still very confused and Valentino seemed to notice this.

"In case you're still confused let me break it down for you baby." Valentino said taking the folder and closing it shut. "That little girl had a wonderful life until her father find out his wife slept with me. Made him go crazy and he killed her, taking his own life on the same day and somehow dragging that brat with him down here. Used her and made her do shit for him and his friends, and was killed in an extermination a few years back. Surprised that girl even survived for so long in Hell." Valentino looked at Angel Dust with a horrible smile. "It would be a shame if she was forced to go through all that trauma again~"

Angel Dust gasped and glared at Valentino. "You wouldn't fucking dare!" He yelled at him in anger, lunging up trying to punch Valentino in the face. Val caught his fist easily and squeezed it tightly. Angel Dust winced but didn't hold up. "Kid doesn't need anymore fucking trauma in her life! I ain't gonna let you hurt her again!" He shouted trying to punch him again with his second pairs of arms, but those were held tightly.

Valentino looked at Angel Dust with a smile. "Oh, I didn't say I was going to do it. Voxxy can do it if he wants to~" Valentino giggled out.

Angel Dust eyes widened. If Vox tortured Kid in the way her dad did she would break completely. "VAL NO!" Angel begged the moth. "You can't! She'll-"

"Have her spirit and will to live completely shattered? Yeah I know. Exciting isn't it?" Valentino laughed.

Angel Dust shook in anger and fear. "Val, whatever I can do, just tell me. I'll work triple shifts all month, be obedient every day, I won't complain or do anything! Just don't let Vox hurt her!" He begged him, trying to break free from Valentino’s grip, but he held on tighter and looked at Angel Dust smiling widely. 

“I won’t. And neither will Vox. If you do something for me. Something very important.” 

Valentino explained what he wanted Angel Dust to do, and Angel Dust looked at him in horror. “I can’t do that! She’ll hate me!” He cried out. 

Valentino grinned. “That’s the point. Do it or I’ll have her killed. Slowly.”

Angel Dust gulped and nodded in obedience. He had no choice. 

  
  
===  
  


Kid was awake and sitting up, petting Fat Nuggets gently. Her body still hurt but she was used to it. She would heal and get back on her feet soon enough. 

The door opened and Angel Dust walked in. She looked up and smiled at him. “Angel! You’re back!” She exclaimed happily. “How did it go with Valentino? That stupid rat bastard, I’ll be back and ready to work in no time—”

“Kid you need to leave.” Kid looked up at Angel Dust and saw he was looking down. 

“Huh? Angel what are you talking about?” Kid asked in confusion.

"What I MEAN is, you need to fucking go." Angel Dust growled, going over to her and ripping her out the bed and dragging her into the hallway. Fat Nuggets squealed and Kid yelped trying stop Angel Dust, but the spider was much stronger. He dragged Kid towards the elevator and pressed a button to the lobby. Kid struggled to break free and looked at Angel Dust confused as he pulled her through the empty lobby. 

"Angel wait!" Kid said ripping her hand away and staring at the spider. Angel Dust looked back at her with a cold look in his eyes. She flinched and stood his ground.   
  


“Angel what are you talking about?” She asked, looking at him confused. Angel Dust forced down his feelings and glared at her in anger. Kid looked at him in fear. 

“What I fucking mean is, you need to FUCKING LEAVE!” He yelled at her smacking her across the face. Kid fell to the floor still weak from the day before and held her cheek, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. “Just fucking leave the studio you little fucking bitch! No one needs you here, I don’t need or want you here and neither does Val!” He yelled at her. 

Kid shook and started to cry. “B-but I thought you cared about m-me—”

“Well you were fucking wrong about that.” Angel Dust spat at her, his voice full of hate. “Why don’t you go fuck with your dead dad, you seem to give a good time to him.”

Kid looked at him with shock and hurt in her eyes. Angel Dust felt like he went too far, but he had to do it. “Just fucking leave you little bitch, and not back to that dumpster. Anywhere but my house. I don’t want to see your face ever again.” He told her coldly. 

Kid looked at him tears running down her face and jumped up, running past him and shoving Angel out of her way and out the door. 

Angel watched her run away and held his arms. He felt someone hug him and he grimaced. “Good job Angie~” Valentino purred. 

Angel Dust cried into his coat. 

  
  
  
======

Kid ran down the streets of Hell sobbing her eyes out. It was raining hard, she had no idea what time it was, and she could barely think straight. She just wanted to run and never look back. 

She stopped running to catch her breath and looked down an alley. It seemed like a safe place to hide. She walked in the dark alley and collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. She curled into herself. She sobbed and held herself tightly. “Angel… I thought you cared…” she cried holding herself, tightly holding her sweater around her body. “Guess he’s just like the rest…” she cried to herself silently.

She smelt something. Strawberries? She looked over and gasped, backing away. It was Valentino smiling down at her. "P-please don't hurt me!" she cried out holding up her hands in defense.

Valentino tilted his head and came closer to the sobbing girl, kneeling down in front of her. Kid was so busy crying she didn't notice herself being pulled into Valentino's lap. She was still crying until she felt something stroking her head. "Huh?" she looked up and saw Valentino petting her gently. "Wh-why are you--"

"Shhh." He whispered to her still petting her gently. Kid had no idea what was going on but leaned onto Val's chest and hiccuped. "Let it all out baby~" He told her. Kid felt all her emotions come back and sobbed into his collar and held onto him tightly, Valentino held her patting her back in comfort. Tears was getting on his coat again but he didn't care.

Kid sniffled and stopped crying. "You got it out darling?" Valentino asked wiping her face gently. Kid hiccuped and nodded slowly. "Good. Wanna tell me how you're feeling?"

Kid looked at him in worry. "Don't worry, I won't judge. Just let it out." He told her a gentle smile on his face. Kid hiccuped and looked down. Valentino lifted her chin up with his finger and looked at her in the eye. "Look at me in the eye baby, okay?"

Kid shook and started to cry again. "A-angel Dust s-said for me t-to leave and c-called me a bitch a-and said he d-doesn't care about m-me and and..." She burst into crying again.

Valentino cooed at her stroking her face gently. "Aw, poor baby." He said to her gently wiping her face as she sniffled. 

Kid looked at Valentino tears dry on her face. "I'm tired of this, tired of my life," she mumbled, "I just want my pain to go away."

"You want your pain to go away?" He asked, tapping something on his phone away from her eyes. Kid nodded weakly and blinked.

"I think I have someone who can help you with that." Valentino said with a grin. 

Kid looked at him in confusion. "You do?"

"Yep." Valentino said, his grip on the girl tightening. "Come over here Voxxy."

Kid gasped quietly and saw Vox come into the alley, his hands behind his back and a wide grin on his face. "Just don't blink baby, okay?" Valentino whispering to her, shifting so they were both facing the TV demon.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked, looking at Vox's face. 

It slowly shifted into a spiral. Kid's eyes widened as she stared into his screen, everything starting to slip away...

The driver of the limo a block away from the alley looked around the glove compartment, taking as much money and knickknacks as he could. He heard a knock on the door and jumped up, shoving the stuff and money in his pocket and unlocked the doors. Valentino and Vox came in and sat down. "Hello sirs!" The driver greeted them nervously not looking at the two. "Did you find what you needed?"

"Yes we did." Valentino said happily. "Start the car."

"You got it sir." The limo immediately started to drive off.

Vox looked at Valentino with a frown on his face. "Was it really necessary to bring me here? Couldn't you have taken her on your own?"

Valentino shrugged his shoulders. "This was the best guarantee of her not fighting back. Besides, she's going to love her new home~" he purred out stroking Kid's hair. "Aren't you baby?"

"Yes Father." Kid said monotonously, not moving away from Valentino. Her eyes glowed bright red with blue spirals spiraling through them as they drove back to the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, what happened to Kid? What's going to happen next?!  
> Also would you believe me if this series is only going to have a few more chapters left?  
> (Also sorry for the spelling mistakes)


	24. Downstairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust goes down and sees an old friend.. or is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update yay

**One month later…**

  
  
  


Angel Dust looked at the walls of his apartment and sighed, a cigarette in his hand. He turned over on his bed and felt Fat Nuggets nuzzle the back of his head. He smiled but it quickly went away when he thought about Kid. 

It’s been a month since he saw the girl and he hasn’t seen her. He knew he said some really harsh things to her yes, but it was under Valentino’s orders and to be honest he expected Kid to come back to the dumpster so he could explain everything. Say how sorry he was, tell her it was all Valentino’s idea and that he didn’t actually mean it. 

He sighed. Too late for that. Cherri went all around Pentagram City’s streets and she couldn’t find her anywhere. It was like she disappeared. Even if she didn’t come back to the dumpster, he thought he would have seen her in an alley, a sewer, an old building. Somewhere. But no. 

It’s like she never existed. 

He sighed. He still missed her of course but he had to get over it. He had work in a few hours and he was taking a break. Might as well try and get some rest. He laid on his pillow and started to close his eyes when his phone rang loudly. He jolted in surprise and fell out of bed, Fat Nuggets squealing at the noise. He picked up his phone and answered it quickly. "Hello?" He said, his voice slightly groggy.

"Angelcakes~" He silently groaned as he listened to his boss speak, sitting up on his bed. "I need to show you something, you're gonna love it. Someone will be there to pick you up shortly, be prepared." 

"Yes sir." Angel Dust replied, and Valentino hung up quickly. Angel Dust stared at his phone. What could Val possibly show him that he would like? The last time he said that he got a taser-like shock collar and was used by him and Vox for no reason other than the Overlords enjoyment. But he had no choice. He got up slowly and picked up Fat Nuggets, throwing the cigarette down and stomping on it. He heard a horn honking and sighed, leaving his apartment and going downstairs. Seeing Valentino's limo he walked over and opened the door, climbing inside and holding Fat Nuggets to his chest as the car drove off.

Angel Dust felt Fat Nuggets fidget in his lap as he stared into space. What could Valentino show him? New sex toys? A new outfit? All pointless. Was he leading him into a trap to try and fuck him up and rape him again? Knowing Valentino that was probably it. He sighed, feeling Fat Nuggets lick his hands gently. He laughed and patted the pig's head gently. "Don't worry Nuggs, what he'll do to me will pass and I'll be ready to give you walks in no time." He reassured him. Fat Nuggets oinked in happiness and Angel Dust smiled, holding the pig tightly to his chest. He could deal with whatever bullshit Valentino had. Easy. 

Soon the limo stopped in front of the studio. Angel opened the door and walked out and into the lobby of the building, looking down at the receptionist holding Fat Nuggets in his lower arms. “Val called me up, tell him I’m here.”

She didn’t reply but clicked the intercom. “Valentino, Angel Dust is coming up.” She spoke into it. There was no reply but she waved him away. “Go up.” Angel Dust rolled his eyes and walked past her and towards the elevator. He pressed the button and it dinged open. He walked in and pressed the button to the top floor, the doors closing and the elevator ascending. 

He patted his pig’s head gently as the elevator went up. He still didn’t know what Valentino wanted to show him. He figured it was a trap, of course, but he felt like that wasn’t it. And he was gonna love it? Love what? It didn’t make sense to the spider demon. He sighed. Might as well wait and see what Valentino meant. 

The elevator opened with a ding and he walked out, going towards Valentino’s closed office door. He reached to open the door but it opened by itself, red smoke seeping out the room. He and Fat Nuggets coughed on the smoke and Angel Dust looked inside, seeing Valentino’s grin through the red fumes. He grimaced and walked in, trying his best to breathe through the smoke as he sat down in the seat in front of the desk. “Ya needed to see me boss?” He asked with a smile, although trying to breathe. 

Valentino smiled widely. “Yes baby. Something downstairs. You’ll love it so much.” He eyed the pig in his lap and Angel saw his hand tighten slightly. “Leave the pig here.” He told Angel, his smile wavering slightly. 

“Can’t he be in my room?” Angel Dust asked.

Valentino nodded. “Only because I’m so nice. Someone will come and pick him up.” Angel Dust wanted to protest but didn’t, nodding his head slowly. Valentino texted something to someone and in five minutes a small imp walked in and went over to Angel Dust grabbing the pig from his lap and walking out the office. Angel Dust looked at Fat Nuggets before the door was shut. 

Angel felt Valentino lift him up and drag him out the door of the office and towards a separate door down the hall. It was black and didn’t have a visible doorknob. Val tapped the space where a doorknob would be and it opened to reveal stairs going down. Angel Dust looked in amazement and Valentino laughed. “A little magic trick dearie, follow me.” Valentino started walking down and Angel Dust followed. 

The more they went down the darker it got. Angel Dust looked behind him nervously as the light from upstairs got smaller. He held his arms and lower arms to his chest feeling nervous as hell as they descended down. Valentino didn’t say a word and just kept walking. Angel Dust looked back at the moth demon. “Boss where are we going?” Angel Dust asked. Valentino didn’t reply but they soon got to the bottom and walked down the hall. There were torches lighting up the walls, which were dirty and black with soot. 

Angel Dust and Valentino walked down the hall. “She’s in here.” Val said. She?

No. No fucking way. 

Valentino turned a corner and looked at Angel Dust with a smile. “Wanna see her new look?” He asked wickedly. Angel Dust rushed over and looked. It seemed to be a single jail cell with one occupant. 

It was Kid. But she didn’t look the same. She didn’t have her jacket and her dress was torn, her boots scuffed and scratched. Her arms had bruises and fresh scars some of them still bleeding. Yet when she looked up she had a big smile on her face and her eyes were bright red with blue spirals in them. Angel Dust gasped in horror at her appearance and stepped back.

The door opened somehow and Valentino walked in, lifting Kid’s chin and rubbing her cheeks. “Say hi baby, don’t be rude~”

  
  


Kid looked over at Kid smiling widely. “Hello Mister Angel Dust.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh next chapter is a doozy!


	25. Good Little Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust is horrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Angel Dust looked at Kid in horror as Valentino stroked her face like a cat. “Aw, you like that don’t you little pet? Yes you do, yes you do.” Valentino cooed at her as he scratched her chin gently. Kid smiled and leaned into his touch more and more, panting slightly wanting more. Valentino chuckled at her behavior and stroked her face more, Angel Dust looking at them horrified.

He didn’t expect Kid to look like this. Or ACT like this at all. Valentino clearly did something. But what? “Come and pet her Angie.” Valentino said, letting go of her chin. Angel Dust slowly went over to her and patted her head gently. She keened to his touches and leaned to his hand. “I trained her well, didn't I? A few more weeks and she’ll be perfect.” 

Angel Dust looked at him in shock. Training? Perfect? “What are you talking about Val?” He asked cautiously. He jumped when the moth demon laughed loudly. It slightly scared him when as if on cue, Kid laughed quietly as well. 

“Oh, you should know what this is about Angelcakes, but of course you don’t for obvious reasons.” Angel Dust looked at Valentino confused as he kept going. “I’m training my little pet here for something special. She’s gonna be as big as you, maybe even bigger. Her name will be in lights everywhere, she’ll do photo shoots, films, and anything people tell her to do like a good pet. Best part, she’s gonna listen to everything I say, do what I tell her to, and not act like a little **_bitch_ **over small ass injuries.” He spat out the last part clutching Kid’s shoulder tightly, digging his fingers into her flesh. He gasped and looked at Kid in worry but she didn’t react at all. She just smiled. 

Angel Dust looked at her with fear and horror in his eyes. Whatever the fuck she went through not reacting to pain wasn’t normal. He looked up at Valentino’s face which was smiling widely as he stroked Kid’s chin and face gently, Kid leaning to him panting slightly. 

That wasn’t right. At all. She was fifteen, she shouldn’t have to go through this. He opened his mouth to protest this but Valentino interrupted him almost immediately. “She’s not leaving this room until her training is done Angelcakes.” He told the spider, not looking at him. 

Angel Dust looked at him in horror. “Val whatever the hell you have planned you can’t go through with it! She’s just a kid, she doesn’t deserve it!”

Valentino scoffed and looked over at Angel Dust, his hand still scratching Kid’s chin. “Oh calm down, the amount of pain will be minimum at best if she listens to what I say. She’s getting better at that, during our little..” he giggled looking back at Kid’s blissful face. “ **_Sessions._** ” 

Angel Dust looked at him in anger. “YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” He yelled ready to punch Valentino in the face, raising his fist. Faster than anything Val stopped stroking Kid’s face and wrapped his fingers around the girl’s neck and started to squeeze. Angel Dust stopped and looked at Kid’s face. 

No reaction. The same fucking smile. 

Angel Dust sighed and put his hand down. Valentino smiled and let go of Kid’s throat and went back to stroking her face. She cooed and leaned to him. “Good boy Angelcakes.” He said beckoning the spider over, who slowly walked over and stood in front of him. Valentino reached out and stroked Angel Dust’s chin, making him whimper in slight pleasure leaning to his touch. As much as he hated Valentino he loved his attention. He CRAVED it. He didn’t know why. 

Valentino laughed looking between the two of them. “My little pets~” he purred, stroking the two of them gently. “Oh you’ll be so good once your done training my child~”

That snapped Angel Dust out of it. He pulled away from Valentino quickly and looked at him in disgust. “Val this is twisted as fuck, why?! Just to make her suffer more?!”

“Yes.” Angel Dust looked at his face in horror. “Don’t worry, once I’m done with her I’ll kill her quickly. Not before I try an experiment.” Valentino said stroking his chin with a curious look on his face. 

Angel Dust looked at him cautiously. “What experiment?”

“I wonder if I fuck with her enough she’ll give birth~” he giggled nonchalantly. 

Angel Dust looked at him and growled, throwing all caution out the window and going to punch Val. He felt something hard strike his head and collapsed, his vision blurring as he looked up at Valentino. The moth was smiling down at him, his hand on Kid’s neck. 

Then everything went black. 

  
  
  
  
  


Angel Dust woke up groaning, sitting up and looking around. He was back in his room in the studio, Fat Nuggets in his lap snoring. He stretched his arms and winced, feeling some pain in his back. Guess Val did some shit to him while he was unconscious. He looked at his nightstand and grabbed his phone, opening it up and looking through the missed calls and texts from Cherri. He sighed. 

He could do nothing about Kid’s situation. Valentino always did what he wanted, and Angel Dust and now Kid had to deal with this. He put his head in his hands. “If I hadn’t forgotten my fucking phone none of this would be happening..” he muttered to himself. This was all his fault, and now Kid was going to be in the same, probably worse situation as him. He shook as he felt tears fall down his face. Kid’s suffering was his fault and he would have to deal with that guilt. Forever. 

He clutched his arms. No. This wouldn’t be his fault, he wouldn’t let Kid become Valentino’s next toy and plaything. He wouldn’t be the one at fault for the girls suffering. He had to get her out. 

And he knew just the gal to help. 

  
  
  
  


Cherri Bomb groaned as she got up from her bed and grabbed a bomb from her pocket ready to throw it at the person disturbing her sleep. She stomped to her front door and ripped it open. “WHO THE FUCK—”

“Cherri it’s me!” Angel Dust yelled. She put the bomb down and looked at her friend. 

“Angel? What are you doing here?” She asked, confused. 

  
  


Angel Dust panted and looked Cherri Bomb in the eyes. “I need your help to bust out Kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh!!! Jailbreak!


	26. Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help

_throws self out the void_

Hello my dear readers! This is an authors note and a cry for help. Kinda.

So, believe it or not, this series only has a few chapters left. Then it will be over. Never thought I would do this. Very glad I did lol. 

I'll be doing another QnA at the end so you guys can maybe have some questions answered. But not all of course.

But forget that! I have ideas!

There will be a sequel to this, taking place during the hotel and with all the characters you know and love! (So much Huskerdust not even funny) and hopefully but not guaranteed, a happy ending like this one!

Also a prequel as well explaining how Kid's parents met and how exactly she's Valentino's child. Because I'm sure a lot of you are confused. So yeah that's also in the works. 

Also!!! Big ideas.

I've been role-playing with my friends and got some new ideas for some new fanfics. One is a sort of misadventures debacle with me and my friends, us being in Hell and doing whatever and whenever. With troubles along the way of course. Think of like an ask blog on Tumblr, but in writing fanfic mode and it's with my friends and its hazbin and yeah. I think you guys would like it.

Also, another idea I had was this. The Overlords meet up once a year after the extermination to discuss and have fun, and bring one random human from earth to basically tormemt/test to see if they should be in Hell and if they are make them make a deal with an Overlord. No one has ever lived the torment long enough and if they did they make a deal very fast. Until this one girl who is an innocent bean in some way is chosen and a certain trio wants to ruin that.

(I won't deny the last one was supposed to be a self insert but I'll make her a character lol I aint innocent)

So that's pretty much it for now. Oh!! Also. 

Here's an excerpt from the next chapter (this may or may not change)

_"Its high, too high. Just stick close to me and we'll be--" Angel Dust started._

_He felt the girl's hand let go. He turned and gasped._

_She had jumped._

_(_ Skipping some bits whoo)

_He heard a loud crack._

And here's an excerpt from the other idea I have! (Also may or may not change later)

_She gasped as her face was swept up and she was forced to look up at the moth demon, looking up at him in fear. He spoke in a foreign language and she quirked an eyebrow confused. "Oh how I would love to taint that innocence of yours~" Valentino purred at her._

_The girl looked at him confused. "Innocence?" She wondered. She was average last time she checked._

_"Yes little kitten, so so innocent." He purred, reaching towards her shirt and starting to pull it off._

And that's the end of that! Let me know if you want the two new fanfics or not and be prepared for the next chapter and the QnA!!!! Have a good night!

_Yeets self back into void laughing_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know which one you want. Or if you want them all!


	27. Deadly Jailbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this an a true escape? With a causality nonetheless...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the climax!

“Angel this is insane, do you even have a plan?” Cherri Bomb asked the spider as he paced the floor of her house. 

“Fuck no I don’t, you know that. I just know we need to get Kid out of there.” Angel Dust said urgently. “I ain’t gonna let her go through what I went through, she doesn’t need any of that.”

Cherri patted his back. “You know I’ll help ya man. But we need a plan first. Normally I would love to just go there and blow up the place but from what you told me that’s not gonna be so easy.”

Angel Dust sighed and put his face in his hands. He had to think of something. Anything..

His mind whirled with thoughts before he looked up quickly. “I got it!”

He quickly explained his plan to Cherri Bomb, who slowly began to smile widely. 

  
  


===

  
  


Angel Dust groaned and tried to bear it as Val slammed into him again. He worked hard all day and this was his reward. But it would pay off soon. He let out a few fake moans for the moth as he pounded into Angel Dust’s body. He held the pill tightly in his hand and looked up at Valentino’s lust-struck face. “Oh baby, I love you so much~” he growled out as he kept going.

Angel Dust let out more noises and smiled as best he could at Val. “We’ll have more fun if you have this Daddy~” he purred out holding up the pill to Val’s face. Valentino stopped for a second and looked at it confused. “One of my friends got me this, apparently it turns you on more than a light switch or some shit, come on Val, take it and fuck me in the ass~” Angel Dust begged. 

It seemed to work. Valentino gave him a smile and took the pill in his mouth, swallowing it down. He groaned and pounded harder into Angel, who just took it as best he could. He felt his mind go elsewhere, the pounding becoming background noise after a while. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. 

Soon the pounding stopped. Angel Dust opened his eyes and looked at Valentino. He had fallen asleep on top of the spider. Good, the pill worked. He moved slowly from underneath him and inched away. He grunted as he managed to get from underneath Valentino and dropped to the floor. He got up and looked at the moth who was snoring loudly, his limbs sprawled all over the bed. Angel Dust slowly walked towards the door and opened it silently, watching Valentino. No movement. He walked out the room and closed the door silently. He took a few quiet breaths before running away back to his room. 

When he got there Cherri was already inside, having gotten in through the vents. She was holding Fat Nuggets gently. “Okay, where is Kid?” She asked as she put the pig on the bed walking up to her friend. Angel Dust sighed and grabbed Cherri’s hand dragging her out the room. 

“On the top floor, there’s some magic door thing blocking the stairs.” Angel Dust explained as he dragged his friend towards the elevator. “Don’t know what the fuck Val used on it but maybe you can blow it up or some shit.”

“I’ll gladly do so.” Cherri Bomb said with a smile. They got to the elevator and Angel Dust pressed the button opening it up. He and Cherri walked in and Angel pressed the button to the top floor, the doors closing shut as it ascended up. The spider fidgeted slightly as they went up. Kid was probably scared shitless. Or, she would be if she was thinking straight. Those eyes of hers weren’t normal. And it weirdly reminded him of something in the past… something bad… he groaned quietly and clutched his head in pain trying to remember. Why can’t he?

He felt Cherri Bomb touch his shoulder and he flinched. “Snap out of it man, don’t worry. We’ll get Kid and get her outta this shit hole.” She told him grinning widely. Angel Dust gave a small smile back and nodded. No time to think about the past. 

The elevator door opened and they ran out, down the hall and towards the black door. “Hm, I could blow it up with some C-4, but that would make a lot of noise..” Cherri muttered as she looked over the door slowly. Angel Dust stared at it before reaching out with his hand and stroking where the doorknob would be like Val did. The door opened easily. “Wow nice job Angie!” Cherri Bomb exclaimed running down the stairs. 

Angel Dust laughed. “Guess that magic trick ain’t so magic if it works for everyone huh?” He said to himself as he followed the bomber. 

They ran down the stairs as fast as they could, the stairway getting darker as they descended and the torches lighting up the hall as they made it to the ground. Angel Dust led the way as they ran down the hall towards the cell. He looked inside and saw Kid, cringing at the new injuries on her body. More scars and bruises, some still bleeding out and some turning purple. He looked at Kid’s face closely. She was still smiling, although it seemed really forced this time. She looked up at Angel Dust and he looked back, the blue spirals still going in her eyes. “H-hello Mister Angel D-dust.” She stuttered out. 

Angel Dust growled and grabbed the bars of the cage forcing it open. “Angel!” Cherri Bomb exclaimed. He ignored her friend and walked over to Kid, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her lightly. She didn’t do anything. 

“Kid, please, talk to me. Something. Ya can’t be like this forever please.” He looked her in the eyes with a desperate look on his face. 

Kid just smiled at him. “I’m sorry, I can only listen to my father. You need to leave.”

Cherri Bomb looked around cautiously. “I’m getting a bad feeling Angel, we need to get outta here.”

“No! I ain’t losing this kid because Valentino is a piece of shit!” Angel yelled, shaking Kid violently. 

Then he got an idea. 

“KID SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT!” He yelled smacking her hard across the face. She recoiled back and looked at the floor not facing the spider. Angel Dust looked at her waiting in anticipation. 

She looked up at him. Angel Dust gasped seeing her normal brown eyes. “A-angel?” She asked, her voice raspy. Angel Dust smiled and hugged her tightly. “Gah! Too tight, too tight Angel!” She gasped trying to get him off. 

Angel didn’t hold up and held her tighter. “I’m just glad you’re out of it.” He said holding her. He put his arms underneath her legs and lifted her up into his arms, holding her bridal style. “Let’s get outta here Cherri.” He said turning around to face his friend. 

He gasped. 

Cherri Bomb was fighting off a very angry Valentino, who was grab Cherri by the neck. “I got this Angie, get her outta here!” She yelled as she socked the moth in the jaw, making him stumble back in pain. 

Angel didn’t need to be told twice. He held Kid tightly in his arms and ran out the cell and down the hallway. He could feel the girl shaking in fear in his hold. “It’ll be ok Kid, I promise.” He whispered to her as they made it to the stairs. He went up them faster than ever before and ran out into the corridor. 

Now where to go. He looked down at the doorway and gasped. Valentino was at the bottom and climbing up fast. Angel Dust grabbed the door and shut it quickly, pushing the thought of locking his best friend and his boss in the same place aside for now. He made sure to lock the door and ran down the hall, wondering where to go. He could feel Kid shaking and he stroked her head in an effort to comfort her. 

Wait. 

The roof. 

They could stay there and stall for time. He ran down the hall and found the stairs leading up. He sprinted up them as fast he could and burst out onto the roof, gasping as he held Kid in his arms and looked over the roof and onto the city. It was noisy as always and everything seemed to be on. 

He heard someone walking up the stairs and panicked, running to the edge and looking around. He spotted a low rooftop nearby that Kid could jump to. “Alright Kid,” he said, putting her down gently and holding her hand. “Just jump to that roof and you’ll be—”

A bullet flew by nearly slicing Kid’s cheek. _**“**_ ** _ANGEL._ ** **Baby** **_.”_ ** Angel Dust gasped and whipped around looking behind him, seeing Valentino with his gun, looking at the two of them in anger. **“Let me ask you this. What the fuck do you think you are doing?”**

Angel Dust growled and looked at his boss. “I’m making sure this kid is safe. I ain’t letting her be your next toy!” He yelled at his boss. 

Valentino laughed and cocked his gun again. **“Oh baby, she’s my child. I’ll do whatever the fuck I want with her.”** He shot another bullet at the two and they jumped stepping back, trying not to fall off the edge. **“Now be good pets and come here to your master~”**

Angel Dust grimaced and held onto Kid’s hand tighter. “Angel, how far is it down?” Kid whispered to him, holding his hand loosely. 

“Too far down. Just stick with me, I’ll think of something—”

He felt the girl let go. His eyes widened and looked behind him.

She had jumped. 

And not towards the roof. 

He watched as she plummeted to the ground. She looked up at him before waving, a small smile on her face.

“KID!!!” He yelled trying to grab her, but Valentino had rushed up and grabbed him, pinning him to his chest and choking him quickly. “NO!!!” He looked down trying to see her, but she had long disappeared. 

  
  


Then he heard a sickening loud **_crack_ **. 

  
  
  


He gasped and struggled more trying to break free, but he felt quick pressure in his neck. He stopped moving and felt his vision go dark, hearing Valentino’s deep laugh ring through his ears as he passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sorry. (Ye I am lol)  
> Anyway, one more chapter after this, then an epilogue, the QnA and then it’s over!


	28. The Audacity of this Bitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino is a prick face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter, but hope you enjoy.

_A fall… a smile… a loud crack…_

_KID NO!!!_

_Laughter…_

_And…_

_Something else… but what…_

Angel Dust woke with a start, sitting up in bed looking around. He wasn’t in his room. He was in Valentino’s bedroom. He groaned, he must have taken him back after what happened on the roof. 

What happened..

**KID.**

Angel Dust shot up and ran towards the door. Something choked him around his neck and he was pulled back. He fell to the floor and gagged, holding his neck. There was something tightly wrapped around it. He looked, it was a metal collar with a tag on it. He looked behind him to see Valentino on the other side of the bed, holding a leash with a smile on his face. “You're not going anywhere baby~” he purred to the spider, tugging the leash and pulling Angel Dust towards him. “Until we’ve **talked**.”

Angel Dust growled and tried to get the collar off, but to no avail. He was forcefully dragged towards the moth demon and his face was squeezed harshly as he was forced to look up at Valentino. He growled as Val stroked his face cooing at Angel gently. “You’re so fucking beautiful baby~” he purred out. 

“Cut the crap Valentino, let me go! I need to see if Kid is alright!” Angel Dust yelled out at him. “She fell, there was a crack, you knocked me out—”

“Oh baby, yes yes that all happened. But now that little bitch is out of your life and you can focus on work.” Valentino said to him smiling. Angel Dust looked at him with shock in his eyes. 

“What?”

“Oh yes baby, she was just distracting you from me and your job. You know that. Or you were too focused on her to even pay attention to that. Anyway, I disposed of her body. You’ll work a show tomorrow and do some photo shoots throughout the week.”

Valentino kept talking about what Angel Dust was going to do, and it soon became background noise to him. He was too angry. 

Little bitch? A distraction? Kid didn’t distract him from shit, she was a, well, kid. She was perfectly fine. She wasn’t a problem at all, until he forgot his phone and Valentino found out about her. 

And then he put her through literal fucking hell. 

Just because he could. He didn’t give a fuck that she died.

Angel Dust growled, clutching his hands tightly. Valentino didn’t take notice at all. “I spared your little bomber friend, be grateful that I—” he looked at Angel Dust who was shaking in rage. “Aw, are you upset about that little brat’s death?” He asked, reaching his hand out to cup Angel’s cheek. 

Angel Dust smacked his hand away, glaring at Valentino in anger. Val looked at him surprised. 

“FUCK YOU YA DAMN SLEAZE! Ya made Kid’s life miserable as mine! For no fucking reason!” He began punching his chest, although Val could feel nothing because of his coat. “If you weren’t such a fucking bastard she would have probably had a normal life! But you took that away!”

Angel Dust began crying. “I hate you!” He yelled punching him more. “I hate you, I hate you, I hate y—”

“Angie.” He felt Valentino grab his hands and hold them gently. “Calm down baby. And look at me.” Angel Dust shook his head in defiance but Valentino grabbed his chin gently and lifted Angel’s head up, making the spider look at him. He wiped his tears away and smiled, smoke seeping from his teeth. “Calm down baby, you’ll be okay.” The smoke surrounded Angel Dust’s face and the spider passed out on top of him. Valentino stroked his face gently as smoke filled the room. 

When Angel Dust woke he was strapped to a bed. He looked up to see Val’s smiling face. “You’re gonna need to be punished for what you said Angie~” he purred. 

Angel Dust growled at him. “Rather be double-teamed then bother with your fucking ass.”

Valentino tapped his chin. “Sounds good, thanks for the suggestion.” He snapped his fingers and some big guys came in, undressed and stern looks on their faces. “Have your fun~” he told them leaving the room. 

They started to approach Angel Dust. The spider didn’t say anything as they had their way with him. He didn’t regret a single thing he said to Val.

  
  


He meant it all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the epilogue! Aka the last one! Ask any questions in the comments.


	29. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, with a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed my mind, no qna. Too tired lol, but I'll answer any questions anyone has in the comments!

Angel Dust smoked his cigarette and looked out the window of the limo. Valentino was counting money beside him not paying him any mind. Angel Dust didn’t care. He took a drag from the cigar and blew out red smoke into the car. 

It was a somewhat calm day. Valentino was in a good mood, so he left Angel Dust alone for the most part. He just wanted his money, and Angel gladly gave it to him. He could go back home and chill with Fat Nuggets and Kid. 

Wait. 

Kid was gone.

He gripped his arms tighter. It’s been over three months and he still remembered her. It was hard to forget about her despite the few times they actually bonded. She was fun. And gave Angel Dust the strange feeling of being a mom to something other than his wonderful pet pig. He missed her. 

But she was gone, nothing he could do about it. 

Valentino looked over at Angel and noticed the look on his face. “Aw, what’s wrong baby?” He asked wrapping his hand around his shoulders, bringing Angel Dust closer. “Upset you didn’t get enough attention from Daddy today?”

Angel Dust grimaced and gave him a smile. “Nah, just thinking about the past.”

Valentino sighed and stroked Angel’s legs with one of his hands. “Angie, I told you. Ya need to forget about that little brat, she’s distracting you from work. And me. ” He told him, giving the spider a smile. 

Angel Dust forced a smile back. “Sorry boss, I’ll try and forget.”

“That’s what you said last time baby. You messed up your show because of her.” Angel cringed as he felt Valentino dig his fingers into his leg. “So unless ya wanna get me more fucking pissed off at your ass, you’ll forget about that fucking bitch.” He dug his fingers deeper and pierced through his skin, blood starting to flow. Angel Dust cried out in pain and nodded frantically. 

“Alright Daddy! Alright!” He tried to get Val’s fingers out his leg. Valentino let him go and watched the spider as Angel held his leg in pain. 

“Good boy.” He purred to him, petting Angel’s head and ignoring his whimpers. “We’re at your house by the way.” The door opened and Angel Dust tentatively walked out the car, looking back at his boss. “Be ready for tomorrow okay darling?” He purred to Angel Dust. He nodded with a small smile and the door closed, the limo driving off. 

Angel Dust sighed and walked to his apartment, going up the stairs and going to his door. He heard Fat Nuggets squealing for him inside. "Alright alright Nuggs, I'm coming." He muttered, getting his keys and opening the door. The pig rushed forward and scratched at his legs. "Jeez Nuggets, what's the matter?!" He exclaimed, kneeling down and picking up his pet pig. Suddenly there was a clatter in the kitchen. He looked up quickly, someone was inside. He tightened his hand into a fist and walked slowly towards the kitchen, rushing out and going to to punch the figure going through his fridge. 

The person turned around holding a bottle of wine. "Man Angel is still-" She looked up seeing Angel's fist and ducked. "AH! Wait, Angel, slow down!"

"Fuck that, who the hell are you?!" He yelled glaring at the girl. She blinked and stared at him.

"Dude, do you not recognize me?" She said confused. 

"No, and I don't wanna know you at all. Get the fuck outta my house!" He yelled at her. She jumped back and glared at him.

"So you meant everything you said? Huh?" She shouted back. Wait what?

"I didn't say shit to you, who even are you?" He asked, going to punch her again. She dodged.

"Angel, look at my face! Don't you recognize me?!" She yelled, making Angel Dust stop and take a good look at her.

Her hair was black and went to her shoulders. Her bangs which went behind her eye were white, and her eyes themselves were different colors, her right having a yellow sclera and the other having a red sclera. Her right eye was brown, and her skin was tan with a white marking on her face.

Wait a minute...

"KID?!" He yelled, dropping his fist. Fat Nuggets squealed happily and jumped out his arms and ran over to the girl scratching at her legs. The girl smiled and picked the pig up petting his head as Angel Dust gaped at her. "How are you, you fell, there was... JUST HOW?!" He asked loudly, trying to wrap his head around it.

"Calm down man, I'll explain everything. Go sit down." Kid ordered him. Angel who was too dumbfounded just nodded and walked over to the couch, sitting down as Kid skipped over with Fat Nuggets in her hold. She sat down next to him and gave Angel a smile. "So what do you wanna know?"

Angel Dust wasted no time. "How are you alive?! That fall was so big!"

"I didn't!" Angel quirked an eyebrow in confusion. She rubbed her neck laughing nervously. "Well, I died, and then came here in Hell. Guess I did something bad in my life that made me come down here, although I don't know what. Maybe they count it if it's not consensual? I don't fucking know." She perked up. "Hey! I have a reason to curse now! Fuck! Shit! Ya stupid bitch in the ass hoe! Haha!" she cackled out. Angel Dust stared at her, his mouth open in shock. "Oh calm down, I haven't gotten to the good part yet! Also like my new jacket and bag? Don't know why I have the fur on my neck though." She muttered out the last part.

Angel Dust held up his hands. "Timeout. Stand up, let me get a good look at you." Kid nodded standing up, placing Fat Nuggets on the couch and facing Angel Dust with a smile. "I personally like it, but it's whatever."

Kid didn’t look that much different, although there were some differences. Her gray hoodie was switched out with a magenta short sleeved jacket zipped up all the way, white fur around her neck which Angel wasn't sure was natural or not. Her dress was a dark purple with light pink lace trimming, and she had her normal boots on. Her arms were tan but faded into red skin at the elbows with white markings all over them. Her horn and antennae were slightly taller and there was a old brown bag with old leather straps on her back. She gave Angel Dust a big smile. “I’m back man! Aren’t you happy!”

Angel Dust nodded. “I’m happy. Really happy.”

Wait. What if Valentino finds out? She came back but something told Angel she won’t next time. She needed a place to stay. Somewhere that wasn’t here. 

He thought for a long time scratching his chin as Kid played with Fat Nuggets.

Then it hit him.

"Kid, make sure everything you have is in that bag and come with me." He said standing up. 

"Oh, are we going somewhere?" She asked putting the pig down.

"Yep. To see an friend of mine."

===

"Ah Angie, of course I'll take care of the little squirt!" Cherri Bomb said happily throwing her arm around Kid's shoulder. Kid laughed and hugged Cherri Bomb back.

"Thanks Cherri. Why am I living here again?" She asked throwing her poor excuse of a bag on the floor. Angel Dust gave Cherri Bomb a hug before turning to face Kid. 

"Valentino isn't really too fond of you, and he is pretty sure that your dead. Don't want him to know so he can keep it that way now do we?" He told her. Kid nodded in agreement. "Now just stay here and get comfortable okay? I'll come over every once in a while to talk and hang with you. Don't give Cherri Bomb any trouble, got it?" He said sternly.

Kid scoffed and patted Angel's shoulder. "Don't worry man, last thing I want is to fall off a building again. I'll be okay!" She promised him.

Angel Dust smiled and turned to Cherri Bomb. "Try not to kill her so quick please. We just got her back."

Cherri Bomb gave him a quick grin. "Don't stress man, I've got this! Don't worry your fuzzy head." She reassured her friend.

Angel Dust sighed and looked back at Kid. "Well, bye Kid. Have fun with Cherri." He walked out the apartment and closed the door.

Cherri Bomb looked over at Kid and gave her a smile. "Alright Kid, you can sleep on the spare air mattress I've got in my closet until I figure something else out." Kid nodded and walked over to the closet opening it up, grabbing the old air mattress and ignoring some of the old diffused bombs. "Say, do you have an actual name? Or is it just Kid?"

Kid looked over at her. "Of course I have a name! It's ---"

Cherri winced. "See why you go by Kid. What horrible parents."

"Yeah, they were shit sacks." Kid said. Cherri Bomb burst out laughing and Kid laughed as well.

This was great. The worst was behind them. Nothing bad could possibly happen now.

=====

Valentino went through his files sighing in boredom as he looked at the contracts of some of his employees. Dia, Summer, some of his bouncers for different clubs. He came up on Angel Dust's contract and smiled at it, stroking the old paper as the letters on it glowed. He put it down and kept looking, stumbling upon Kid's contract, which was still glowing pink like the rest. Valentino was confused, the contracts stopped glowing once someone died. Which could only mean one thing. 

That brat was alive. Valentino clenched his teeth in anger and was about to call Angel Dust in rage but stopped. He could use this, make his kid think she had freedom and a will to live, let her live life a little, then come back and crush her spirits once and for all. Make her vulnerable, weak, make her into the best sex toy he could ever make. And she'll belong to just him and no one else. He licked his lips at the thought of thrusting himself into her small tight body again. It would be so wonderful. Better then her mother could anyway. Which reminded him. He flipped through more contracts and found the one he was looking for. He grinned as he looked at the contract of Kid's mother. It glowed brightly as Valentino laughed. "We're not done yet little pet~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's the end of an era! Thank you guys very much for reading my crazy story. Never expected to finish this, but here we are!  
> The sequel will take place two years later and during the hotel, so a lot more characters will come don't worry. More fluff, more angst, and a lot more mysteries (hopefully) along the way. The first chapter will take a bit but it'll come out don't worry.
> 
> So hope you enjoyed the last chapter of Nice But Stupid Kid!  
> (Also please give me ideas for what the sequel should be called! I would really appreciate it.)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if this will go anywhere but maybe it will, and hope you people like it.


End file.
